


Jade's Secret

by kellym01



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Queen of the Shadowkhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fic, one of my first, mostly posting here to make it easier to access and rewrite in the future and it was enjoyed in its prime, so why not.</p><p>what if jade had a dark secret...a dark power...will she be able to hide her secret for another year, especially when the talisman hunt begins...uncle and jackie even are suspicouse of her...wha will happen...read to find out. A/N i don't own jackie chan adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooster Talisman

Jade was sitting on her suitcase waiting to meet her uncle Jackie, her parents had told her how he could help her to find balance and behave in school, which she seriously doubted. Jade knew why she got into fights and did poorly at school it was due to her other side a side that not even her parents knew existed. There was a ring of the bell on the door wrung as a man with black/ blue hair like her own and where a sand stone suit and boots walked into the shop, he was carrying a big golden shield, jade then realised this was her uncle as uncle had called him Jackie and told him that she was his niece.

"hello i jackie" said her uncle as he turned to her, he was then about to try speaking it in chinease when they were interupted by three men who looked and acted like they were on a gang jade thought. they threatend jackie that if he didn't give them the shield they would wreck the shop and threaten his family.

10 minutes later...

jade had followed jackie who had been too busy to notice and saw the fight that took place, while bairly managing to keep down her laughter at seeing how jackie easly defeated them and so childish when doing it as well, she had suddenly become interested in her uncle especially with him been able to fight off three armed thugs of which were armed. she had become so facinated though that she unkowingly stepped out of the shadows and her uncle had seen her, however she then saw someone come from behind jackie and sprayed him with a green gas and the next thing she knew her uncle had fallen unconiouse and been dragged into a van and driven off, jade then took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking, she became completely black, a shadow that stood and as she sunk to the ground she slithered behind the van and got onto the back of it and remained in shadow form as the van took off, heading to who knows where. when the van stopped she heared the quarrel between a gold guy and her uncle, before seeing jackie enter a phone booth and been launched out of sight into the wall, jade then slithered down the elevator shaft and followed it until finding jackie, jade also noticed a small bike and slithered to the top of it before gaining her usual form and getting ready to bust jackie out...

5 minutes later...

jade had been caught and stopped and when the questions were fired she cleverly lied by remembering what the bold guy said about stairs, so that no one wold find out her secret. the next thing she knew jackies phone had wrung, jackie answered it, however what he didn't realise was jade could hear anything that haf been said and had already vanished to help uncle just as jackie asked captian black to watch his niece. jade headed to the meeting point however she had failed to notice the sun had gone down and the moon had already risen, meaning she had to be quick and minimize her exposure to the darkness of the night sky. upon arriving on the roof now realizing it was dark out she decided to stay hidden in the shadows, she then saw jackie hadning the sheild over to tohru in exchange for uncle, however what no body noticed was a darkness over shadow the talisman and when it was gone so was the talisman, jade then used her shadow form to get back to uncles shop and headed to bed making sure to ver up her form with the covers.

the next day...

jade headed down stairs, her secret once again hidden by light of the morning sun. once she was downstairs she heared jackie and uncle going on about how they lost the talisman and how were they going to get it back.

"no need to worry jackie" answered jade as she flicked the talisman to jackie using her thumb, which he caught easily in his fist he then turned to jade with a questioning look " i came back from section thirteen and nabbed, you know i figured that i should remove it from the shield after uncle was going on about the sheild not been important, but the talisman is" answered jade as she read jackies look.

"and how would you know uncle said that, he only said on the phone and you couldn't of heard that?" asked jackie as his voice filled with suspician

"err...good hearing" jade offered before running off "i'll meet you at the restraunt you guys were talking about yesterday" yelled jade behind her shoulder, which only made jackie and uncle more suspicouse of jade.

 


	2. Jade's Secret

Jade only had to wait a few minutes before she was joined at the restaurant by Jackie and uncle. she wasn't in the least bit happy about it been a chinease restraunt especially since she had just come from hongkong. They then ordered some noodle soup, jade instantly sensed the power coming from Jackie's pocket, the talisman. Jackie then took out the talisman and began to speak about it with uncle.

"uncle do you really believe in such a myth?" asked Jackie after uncle spent several hours explaining the legend of the 12 talismans, which only got him the classic two finger strike from uncle, it was then that someone placed there hand upon jackies sholder, jade didn't need to turn to know who it was, the three thugs from the dark hand, it was obviouse what they wanted...the talisman

jackie easily fought them off causing them to run away, however what jackie had failed to notice was the shadowkahn enter who attempted to restrain him and uncle, even though they failed to restrain them completely, they managed to grab the talisman, with which they took off with jade instantly noticed and ran after them failing once again to notice the sun was setting, jackie also ran after them after realising the talisman was missing...mean while with jade the shadowkahn were about to vanish when jade suddenly stepped out of the shadows, and the night had fully transformed her, her skin was pale blue, her hair as black as the starless midnight sky, fangs sharper than snakes that were once her teeth, her nails became black claws and her eyes became demon red, the shadowkahn froze in there tacks completely immobile as they stared at the girl. jackie then turned the corner and saw his neice his voice was trapped at seeing his neice and her transformation to this demon like state.

"give me the talisman" jade commanded her voice all demonic and angry

the shadowkahn looked at each other, then the one who held the talisman stepped forward and bowed on one knee and his head and then stuck out his hands and opened them revealing the talisman which jade took, once she had the talisman the shadowkahn did there usual disappearing act, jade then turned around to see her uncle jackie staring at her wide eyed.

"j..jade...wh...what was...that?" asked jackie in his stutter

"this...is my curse and gift i am the queen of the shadowkahn, a hald demon, by day human with minor shadow powers by night fully fleged demon, however there is another detail to it when a full moon arises my shadow side seizes control of m body which is why i lock myself in my room with chains within an inpenatrable box, and that is if i get even a glimpse of the full moon, but i can normally avoid it's light and it's power, however i still have a minor transformation...but until then i am in control of it, and also uncle won't be able to stop my demon side or seal it away, to do so would to destroy my soul...also you may find the odd shadowkahn at the shop but it won't be a threat unless it takes it's stance it would most likely be looking for me" jade answered as she revealed who and what she really was before merging with the shadows and all that could be heard afterwards was a faint whisper saying "see you back at the shop in the morning"

upon returning back to the shop uncle and jackie read a sign on the door saying please do not disturb on her bed room door.


	3. Ox Talisman

Jades eyes snapped open that morning, she sensed something, a power, something similar to the talisman they had found the other day, her eyes then turned dark as she realized another talisman had been recently used. She headed down stairs to see uncle repeating endlessly

"good magic is stronger than bad" while wafting something that gave off green steam while sprinkling orange powder around the shop, jade then saw why there was a shadowkahn in the shop, which began break up a bit and fade even if it was slowly.

"uncle allow me" jade said as she turned to the shadowkahn her hair began to flow with her power and her eyes became a tad darker and her voice became deeper and more demonic "leave now" ordered jade and instantly the shadowkahn bowed and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"iyah, don't do that" yelled uncle after seeing and hearing jades then entered with some news "uncle we've located another talisman in mexico so i'll be gone a few days okay" jakie announced as he left the shop to head for the airport, however what everyone even uncle failed to notice jade turn into a shadow and merge within jackies shadow in order to find this new talisman.

a couple hours later...

once they arrived on the plain and it had took off jade noticed a spare seat next to her uncle so she rose up in shadow form and put on her belt. "so mexico hu" jade asked, just to get jackie's attention.

"i know jade, uncle really was't kidding about the four corners of the world...jade!" until now jackie had a big smile on his face, however now he was wide eyed with his jaw dropped by the fact jade had snuck on with him and he hadn't notice, he then heard uncle's voice in his head "so much for master of kung fu, doesn't notice little girl following him"

the temple/pyramid...

jackie had just opened the mouth of the stone ox to find it empty, when he was attacked by the dark hand.

"where is it chan, wheres the talisman" demanded finn  
not beleiving that jackie hadn't found the talisman. jade then senced something

"the talisman" she whispered to no one in particular, the dark hand then turned to her, tohru then grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, jade didn't even struggle

"the talisman" tohru demanded whilest increasing the strengh of his grip on jade who still didn't react or even flinch

"he doesn't have it...but i know who does" jade said, still not moving or even blinking, the dark hand then turned to her, however, it was then jade became a shadow and slithered out of tohru's grasp who ended up just hugging himself whilst staring at her in shock. jade then grabbed jackies shadow and pulled and him out of the pyramid then the shadow form of jade drew jackie in and he merged with the shadow form and the next thing he knew theywere reappearing as if nothing had happened in a city, from the looks of the place jackie saw they were still mexico. meanwhile the dark hand had just snapped out of what tehy just saw and were boarding there plane to go in search of chan and the talisman.

later that evening...

jade came accross a young boy who sounded like he was asking her out, after jade blurted out in shock what she thouht he was doing, he simply explained he was gathering an audience for the greatest wrestler in the world eltorro flurte, jade then ended up becoming competative, one of her few/man weaknesses and arranged for jackie to fight the wrestler, a few minutes after jackie returned jade had managed to convince jackie to fight eltorro, when she realised it was him who had the talisman of which they were searching for.

jackie was about to fight eltorro in an attemte to get the talsiman in his mask, when jades eyes turned black and saw the power of the ox activating and she saw it's power, it's strength and then she knew jackie wasn't going to win at least not in a fair fight, jade the became a shadow while poco wasn't looking, he was too busy watching his hero, jade then merged with eltorro's shadow and attempted to slow him down during the fight, however he was too strong for her to handle, atleast until the sun went down, however, the fight didn't last long enough, jackie was noct out cold with a single punch and pinned within seconds, and that was that, he was unmasked, and the talisman was lost.

two hours later...

jackie awoke to see his now transformed neice looking over him, she then told jackie what the talismans power was, super strength. jade and jackie then chased after el torro who had only just gotten changed, still wearing the mask and left after signing poco's autograph yet again. it was then the shadowkahn and the dark hand appeared ready to take the talisman, the shadowkahn had easily removed eltorro's mask and handed it and the talisman to tohru, it ws then they all so jade, after which they froze and stared at her.

the dark hand than ran at seeing jade's form and bordered there plain after tieing up and unconciouse jackie (who was knocked out once again by eltorro during the fight) they were getting ready to take off when a jade shadow arose from the plane floor and seperated into jades demon form and the wresteler, tohru instantly went to take on eltorro where as the remaining members of the dark hand went after jade who just returned to shadow form and slithered beneath them and arose in front of the box that contained the talisman, however, the pilot noticed her and when he attempted to attack her she kicked him with her demon strengh, after which he fell unconciouse (A/N please bere in mind she is only a child therefore not as strong as adult demons which is why he didn't get kicked out the plane), jade then pocketed the talisman and then she realised he was the pilot and that no one was flying the plane. jade instantly took the wheel to try and prevent them from crashing. no more than just a few minutes after she was joined by jackie, who eltorro had pulled in, as well as the rest of the dark hand members and eltorro who screamed at seeing the demon child trying to fly the plane.

jade then saw they were going to crash and knew what she had to do, she turned to her shadow form and merged with the plane and everyone and thing in it, she then directed it's course and when she was in a clearing next to a fountain and unmerged with the plane and anything and everone one within it, everyone instantly exited not sure what would happen to the plane, if it blew up or something, jade owever, just layed in the captains seat completely drained until jackie carried her out. upon exiting the plane tohru had checked the box and had seen that the tlisman was gone, that was when the fight comenced, tohru came from behind jackie while he was holding jade while fighting off the dark hand, still searching for a safe place to put her down, which was when tohru striked jackie from behind causing jade to be flung to the ground for the talisman to to shoot out of her pocket, the dark hand instantly seized it and torhu used it's power to defeat jackie and eltorro easily, however, what he didn't realise was that jade had come from behind him and had struck him, he skidded and didn't stop until he was about only an inch from making contact with a biulding he then turned to strike the girl who stopped the punch with one hand.

"what the? how? the talisman gives me super strengh?" tohru asked in a stuttering voice unable to beleive this little gir, even if a demon was matching his strength

"i guess i mimiced the powers of the talisman when i merged with it" replied jade, even she seemed a little confused by what was happening, she then turned her hand into shadow form and infected torhu with it, tohru's eyes widened in fear at seeing what was happening, the shadow worked it's way through torhu's body covering him in shadow until it came to the talisman and once over shadowed it, it reapeared jades other hand after which jade used her power to blast back tohru into the rest of the dark hand who instantly fled afterwards.

poco then stepped out from behind the water fountain and ran up to eltorro telling him that he was once again his hero. jackie and jade then got back to america via shadow transport and put the ox talisman in the volt at section 13, however no one noticed jade tempoerily merged with the rooster talisman and mimiced it's powers, once back at there apartment in section 13, that captian black had assissted on them living in, jade practiced the rooster talisman, howver, it had a nasty side affect which she hadn't noticed before, not only did it drain her energy it also made her begin to lose control, and she knew what it meant, it meant her demon side could potenticially take control of her, which worried her incredibly, especially after seeing what her powers could do under her control, just imagine what they could do under a demons control, the thought had made her shudder.

meanwhile at valmonts office...

the darkhand were explaining how they lost the latest talisman, shendu had become really intrested in this shadow girl, she then recalled how the shadowkahn hadn't been as reliant or loyal of late, it then suddenly became clear

"this girl you speak of is an incredibley powerful demon and queen of he shadowkahn, you must do anything and everything you can do to get her join ourside, and for that you must speak to her demon side during the next full moon" a liquid then emerged from shendu's statue form, "make her drink this and the demon will constantly be in control, however, as a side affect she will allie with me and help me get what i want, however, if she doesn't join with us it may become nearly immpossible to get the talismans, and if i don't get all 12 talismans you will never lie eyes on the treasure of shenshi hung...understand?" shendu demanded while breathing fire surprising the dark hand and their leader valmont, everyone could only nodd, ratso then made a small side comment,

"i didn't know he could do that" his voice full of fear.

 


	4. Snake Talisman

Jade and Jackie were at a museum, Jackie had gone there to donate some scrolls after his failing to acquire the snake talisman, he believed that it had been berried in the cave if it had survived the rock slide, it was all due to a TV show trying to make a profit when there special affects caused damage to the cave and caused the rock slide. Jackie was currently talking with the manager about the scrolls he was donating, jade's eyes then went demon red and returned back to normal almost instantly she then grabbed Jackie's hand and began dragging him, the manager began to run after them whilst yelling come back to the archaeologist and his niece, jade then stopped, Jackie was then about to scold her for what she had just done, that's when he saw it, in a glass case nestled on a cushion stood up right was the snake talisman.

"tell me how did you get this and where from?" asked Jackie's gaze laid upon the talisman he had recently failed to acquire.

"of couse it's real, we bought from some tv show who got it while in some caverns in a cave" replied the manager while gazing at the talisman.

"perhaps you'd be willing to trade it for the scrolls?" jackie offered in attampt to bargain with the manager

"i'm sorry jackie...but the talisman is too valubel to trade and will draw in plenty of crowds as it is spoke of in legends around the world...besides i thought you were donating the scrolls" answeredthe manager as he turned to jackie, jackie could only nodd in reply to the managers question, he was donating the scrolls and now it was too late to change the offer, so jackie handed him the scrolls and left the museam, once out he turned to jade.

"jade is it real" jackie asked with wide eyes

"yes it is, and before you ask no i can't take it...atleast not now, the alarms would go off the minute i took it unless i had something that is the same weight as the talisman sorry" jade replied not even turning to look at her uncle, they then agreed to come back tonight, and even though jackie didn't approve of what they were going to do and that jade was coming along he sepecially didn't approve of the fact that jade was so enthusiastic about it buthe had no choice, he had to get the talisman before the dark hand did and he needed jade to help so that he could actually get the talisman without the alarm going off and been caught, that evening he had some people at section 13 make a replica of the talisman so that no one knew it had been stolen and if the dark hand did obtain it, it would be powerless.

that night...

jackie and his now ransformed neice stood atop the roof of the museam ready to steal the talisman, jade then merged with jackie and using her shadow form slithered them right past all the securit, after all a shadow can't set off an alarm can it, she then allowed them to regain there forms in front of the talismans case, jade then exteneded out her hand and jackie gave her the fake talisman, jade then converted her hand that contained the fake talisman into it's shadow form and then shadow fully consumed the case, after which she over shadowed the real talisman and switched them within an instant and took back her shadow making sure to have removed her shadow hand before it becam skin and bone again as it would have set the alarm off, jade then pocketed the real talisman and before jackie could object they saw another thief deactivating the security around the pink puma and had switched it a cheap souvienere from the gift shop, she then put the puma in her black bag. the thief then saw jades current form and went wide eyed and stepped back slowly and eneded up knocking off a valuble vase from the pedastone which smashed upon hitting the floor, however, the minute the vase fell from the pedestone the security alarm went off, jade then shadowed all of them and slithered out of the museam withunbelevable speed, the police didn't even notice a shadow move with great speed right under them.

once clear of the scene of the crime jade unshadowed everyone and leant against the wall feeling drained from using so much power on so many people and with that speed. they then went that seperat ways, jackie then lifted up jade and carried her back about 10 minutes later jade realised something, the talismans power was getting weaker and weaker.

"jackie...stop" she then jumped from his arms and dug nto her pocket and pulled out the pink puma and gasped "i must have accidently switched them when i over shadowed them both at the same time...which means viper now has the talisman" (jade had found this out after merging with her, it was easy to read a thought that wasn't even attempted to be hidden, but that was about all she could get about her) jade shrieked upon realizing what had happened when she helped the criminal escape. jade then ran off in the direction they had just come from and before jackie could go after her she became a shadow in the street going at maxamiun speed, then just before jade was out of sight her demonic whisper of a voice called back to jackie "i'll meet you at section 13".

a few minuites later...

jade grew back into her human form and sat down on a sofa in vipers apartment as she awaited her return, she had senced that viper had been here a lot and was on her way here so she figured she'd wait for her their. the door then opened and closed, viper had arrived and when she turned she saw jade and gasped and was about to make a break for it, terrafied by jades demon form, jade simply stood and her shadow extended and covered the door making it so viper couldn't escape with the snake talisman.

"wh...what do you want?" stammered viper as she turned to face jade and her demon form as her red eyes glowed even darker, she then smiled and viper saw the glint of jade's mouth which was full of fangs that looked like could bite through steel.

"i want the talisman" jade simply said and before viper could react a hand forged of jade's shadow rose out of the shadow and siezed the bag , which viper made a grab for it, however, she was too slow and all she did was rip the top of the black bag which cuased the talisman to fly into her hand, viper didn't even realise it wasn't the famouse pink puma and ran out her window not realising she had activated the talsiman and could no longer be seen, she then worked her way accross the ledge and jumped through a window that led to a corridoor, she then ran into the lift and headed to the bottom floor and got into a taxi and fled her hotel and her expensive apartment, jade then shadowed herself back to section 13 and explained what had happened to jackie and how she lost viper and the talisman.

the next day...

viper had just got back from robbing a juewlry store and made an easy and quick get away cutesy of the snake talisman and it's aility to make user invisible, she then turned after shutting the door and saw a man in a green expensive looking suit and te, he had white jagged hair and a mean look in his eyes, he then inroduced himself as valmont and demanded for the talisman and with his demand came the shadowkahn, viper instantly used it's power to become invisible before working her way out of the window and onto the ledge and accross it making sure not to touch valmont and or the ningas, so not to give away her location to them, however, then valmont heald up a dragon like stone with 4 heads facing one each direction (shendu had given them this after they failed to bing the rooster talisman) it then glowed in her direction it did the same even when she was halfway accross the ledge, where she was then surrounded on either side of her by ninjas and was fighting both for her life and the talisman.

jackie and jade spent the entire day patroling the streets, jade was extending her senses to try and pick up either viper or the talisman. then jade senced the talisman been used and shadowed her and jackie and the next thing they knew they were rising in a street which the parade was currently patroling. jade and jackie then saw the shadowkahn kicking and hitting thin air and they knew instantly what it was and who it was, viper with which used the snake talisman to become invisible. then jackie unaware jade had merged with his shadow climbed atop a giant baloon moose which the shadowkahn had jumped on which meant that was where viper and th talisman were when jackie finally reached the top of the balloon mouse jackie then seized viper from behind and it wasn't until then saw a shadow emerge from his and quickly pass over viper and arose in front of them, jackie and viper then saw jade was standing there with the talisman, it was then the shadowkahn dropped around them, who once again froze at the sight of jade, whos eyes grew demon red and her voice became all demonic "leave" she ordered the shadowkahn who instantly obeyed vanishing in puffs of saphire blue smoke, valmont then jumped down and turned to face them, he then took his staff and pulled and electic dagger, he was about to trike them, however, jade had a plan the minute valmont launched at them she took her shadow form and merged with jckie and viper (who she had turned into a shadow form as well) she then dived off the baloon and when they were safely on the ground she demerged with them, viper immediatly tuck off which instantly annoyed jackie because she still had the pink puma and before he could even take chase she was in a cab speeding off and out of sight, they then turned to see the mouse baloon had bursed and valmont was still on it and was shooting off into the distance, by now valmont had sheathed his electric dagger back into his cane valmont while on the baloon was about to pass his biulding so he dived off and grabbed a ledge and climbed in through his office window to explain to shendu and tell him what happened with the talisman however he was also going to scold him for not tellng him what this girl could do, an old saying had echoed in his head when he was asking shendu for more information, **knowledge is power,** and it was best to know thy enemy's strengths and weaknesses before attacking. the police then surrounded jackie who was to be arrested (they had seen his face on camera when looking at CTV tapes, during the robery of the pink puma) afer all he couldn't return the pink puma to get out of trouble because viper still had it, he then saw jade dig her hand into her pocket and take out a pink jewel and toss it to the captain, who let them go soon after since they now had the puma back there was nothing else to do.

"how did you get the puma form viper" asked jackie with a wide eyed expression

"simple when we made our escape via shadow form i nabbed it from her and she didn't even notice...guess she'll be pretty angry when she finds out hu jackie" the both laughed at imaganing vipers face when she realised she no longer had the pink puma.

meanwhile...

viper had finally headed back to her apartment knowing jackie and his neice must have left to avoid the police and to avoid been arrested, once back in her apartment she dug in her pocket to retreve the puma when she didn't feel it in her zipped pocket, she though for a moment confused as to what could have happened to it and then she realised what had happened and what jade had done.

"that kid...and i bet now the jewel is either gone or under better security...maybe even both...better watch out jackie that kid is probably going to be the future me if she keeps this up...i can't wait to see his face when it happens"

meanwile

jackie and jade had finally placed the snake talisman where it belongs in the section 13 volt where no one could use it for evil and where it could and can be contained until further notic when they know what to do with them.

 


	5. Sheep Talisman

Jackie was retrieving a talisman solo, since jade was at school today, Jackie opened a crate and found the sheep talisman, however the minute he picked it up and deposited it into his pocket he was surrounded, by shadowkahn, now here Jackie had no idea what to do, every other time he faced the shadowkahn jade would simply send them away, so would they still attack him if they obey his niece, it appeared they were wondering the same thing as they hadn't moved but they still held up there throwing stars, to attack or not to attack. it was then the dark hand jumped in through a skylight in the train (except tohru, who had been ordered to stay behind as his size could jeperdise there chances at getting the talisman), they then began to fight chan and it was then the shadowkahn joined in and nabbed the talisman within seconds, once in posetion of the talisman the dark hand jumped out of the hold on the train and dived strait into there helecopter and while there helacopter was still gaining altitude they shot a hole in the tracks, right when they go over a cliff, jackie had seen this and ran to the front of the train and threw the driver out of the train in result, he saved his life, however, the train went over the cliff before he could get off the train leaving him with only one option, he ran up the falling train while hoping he'd reach the ground before he ran out of train, he jumped off the last cart of the train and just barely grabbed the track.

"no way he's human" ratso said after seeing do something that should be impossible "doesn't gravity affect?" he then no one particular, he didn't even expect an answer.

"your forgeting ratso his neice is a demon so perhapes he is one or maybe part demon or...i don't know" replied finn as he turned to ratso and stopped looking at jackie which was a big mistake, jackie then jumped at the helecopter and grabbed the railing as it was still asending, he then swung to the banister on the opposing side of the helecopter, and using the momentem he picked up he managed to land within it

"half-demon actaually" he says after hearing what finn had just said, he then drop kicks finn and chow causing them to hit the innerwall of the helecopter then he turned and high kicked ratso causing the talisman to fly out of his grip and fall into jackie's grip, ratso then pulled out his electic sword and ran towards jackie who simply side stepped out of the way at the last second causing ratso to destroy the helecopter controls after which jackie grabbed some rope and quickly tied it onto the bar under the helecoter during the confution then tied it around his waist and jumped out of the helecopter, he deliberatley hit sveral trees to slow his fall, ratso then realised what had heppened and sliced the rope, thinking chan wouldn't survive the fall and would be able to find his body with the talisman once they'd landed, jacckie finally hit the ground and got away with just a cople scratches and bruises, due to slowing the fall down several times. the dark hand managed to to land safely and had the pilot start making repairs while they went in search of chan and the talisman, however, jackie had radio'd a favour from captian black to get out of there so he waited about 20 minutes, then he borded the section 13 jet and was on a flight back to sanfransisco, meanwhile the dark hand were following the dragon when it's glow suddenly changed direction, thats when they saw the jet setting off and through the window they chan sitting there, alive and holding up the talisman, before they could even reach the jet to damage it or postpone its take off and or get aboard it the jet had already taken off. they then headed back to the remains of the helecopter to see if they could help fix it, and follow chan, they knew if they failed to get this talisman either valmont would have there heads or shendu would fry them or both.

later...

jackie had returned to uncles shop to find that jade was back from school and was bored out of her mind, jackie then gave the talisman to uncle who looked at it and put it into a small box, he said it was enchanted so that the dark hand couln't find it with there dragon. jackie then was about to head to bed until unle stopped him and pulled him in the back with him to research the sheep the talisman's power, however, jade had another idea of how to find out the talisman's power she took the talisman upstairs, so not to be disturbed, and then she shadowed it, she then understood what it's power was, astral projection, she was about to rush down to tell jackie, however, it was then the talisman activated and the only thing that ran to jackie was jade's astral form, when she realised what had happened, she thought there was no harm in having some fun with the talisman's power, she flew out of the shop, to find something to do. the dark hand then arrived outside the shop and held up the dragon and it glowed while facing the shop, indicating this is where the talisman was, they then went around a corner to come up with a plan, while always making sure chan didn't leave with the talisman to lock up in section 13's valt.

once jackie and uncle had found out what the talismans power was they went to work cleaning the store and inventuring uncle's antiques, it was then the dark hand entered, however, finn was dressed as a rich investor to distract the in habiters while ratso and chow went in search of the talisman using the dragon once again to locate it. they then came upon a sleeping jade, they were about to run for it, after remembering everytime she defeated them and how powerful she was, it was then they realised she was asleep, ratso then saw the talisman in the girls hand, he then grabbed the talisman and quitely left the shop, while chow gave a sleeping jade a drink of the potion shendu gave them, the minute she drank it her eyes snapped open demon red and glared at chow before grabbing the top of finn's jacket and shirt and pulled him close to her face before standing up stretching out her arm and held chow above the ground as if he was weightless, it was then her demonic voice sounded.

"big mistake, you've just awakened the demon within and if you couldn't beat my human side how do you think you can beat me?" said jade, expecting chow to wet his pants any second.

" i...i...i have...a...a message fr...fr...from shendu...m...my boss..." before chow could finish saying shendu's proposal he was thrown t the ground by jade who interupted him further more by saying

"so that fire demon has finally revealed himself huh...being along time since i've seen him...and let me guess he wants me to join him so he releases me to help him get his talisman ha...well you can tell him i have no intrest in helping him...and if shendu's in charge hmm so that explains the shadowkahn but why does he need your help, then again shadowkahn haven't been reliable these days have they hahaha...your still here go get out of here" ordered demon jade as her voice became even more demonic, when chow ran off jade notice something, a wet patch, not a patch a puddle where chow had been sat, this caused her to giggle, which was new to the demon but she didn't think anything of it, she then returned her eyes to what they would look like when her human side was in control, her voice even became that of human jade.

meanwhile...

shendu had finally recieved a talisman, it was the that chow had told shendu what had happened with the little girl. which infurriated him, however, he the saw an oppurtunity and began to formulate a plan

"this demon side has a good side of its own so we'll just have to deal with it hahaha" declared shendu as he had the perfect plan which would allow him to get all 12 talismans and he would get jade to bring them to him. shendu then released some sort of amulet from his statue form and a shadowkahn took it and vanished with it.

the shadowkahn went to the park where astral jade was messing with people even though they didn't know she still found kind of amusing, the shadowkahn then held up the gold amulet as it began to glow and an eye that had been engraved onit opened by splitting into two halves and opening like a sideways door, which then sucked jade's astral form within it, the minute jade was trapped the amulet closed and jade was trapped, the shadowkahn then returned to shendu and handed the amulet to valmont who took it and turned to shendu.

"the girls human side, used the talisman to enter her astral form, this amulet has trapped her within it and now that the human side is no longer a factor it may be easier to retreve the talismans as the demon side may not see any reason to help chan obtain the talismans and will make it easier for my plan to take affect" shendu said to valmont upon seeing valmont's confused expreession.

"care to let us in on it shendu" asked valmont

"the less siad the better...and do not worry valmont all will be revealed in time" shendu replied

meanwhile back at uncle's shop...

jade instantly sensed what had happened to her human and rushed down to tell uncle and jackie, who didn't exactly take it well.

 


	6. Rabbit Talisman

"ihya…stay back demon" uncle yelled at hearing what had happened to human jade and that her demon side is now in control.

"relax...i won't hurt you...besides don't you still need me to find those talismans?" asked jade after reassuring them that she was safe to be around and trust, her voice was that of human and so were her eyes, in fact if she hadn't told them she was the demon they wouldn't have noticed they were almost the same. jade was then taken to section 13 and kept under close watch, Jackie had called the school ad told them that jade was sick, after all he wasn't sure having a demon walking around a school would be a good idea, jade flicked on the TV and started flicking through channels, she then came across something that made her eyes wide with shock and her blood run cold, there was a talisman on TV, in a turtles shell and if she saw it on TV it was guaranteed that so did the dark hand and she then remembered what they did to jade, her human half.

"Jackie" she yelled and almost immediately after she yelled Jackie had com running in, he turned to jade with a confused and tired look "there's a talisman at the aquarium, it's in tortoise's shell, we have to get it before the dark hand do" she reasoned with Jackie who instantly left, with jade,, he hadn't much choice in this decision, he didn't trust her enough to leave her alone especially at section 13 with all the talismans they had. upon arrival at the aquarium Jackie and jade instantly ran towards where the tortoise was and once there Jackie spoke to the members of staff who allowed him to see the tortoise and allowed him to take a closer look and take the stone talisman from the tortoise's shell as they had no need for it. Jackie then jumped down and went up to the tortoise and saw the talisman in it's shell, the rabbit talisman, he then tried pulling it out, to no avail though it wouldn't budge, it was then the dark hand arrived by tohru making a hole in the wall, they then jumped down to the tortoise they then started to fight Jackie, it was then a shadow rose from the ground, the dark hand instantly froze as they saw the shadow took jades form and when she was no longer a shadow her human eyes began to glow as they changed into demon red, her skin turned a pale blue, her nails turned into black claws, her teeth became fangs, her voice became demonic once again and her hair became darker as it flowed in her power. jade then turned to the dark hand who gulped loudly under her glare. she then began to walk steadily and slowly towards the dark hand, with each step her red eyes grew even brighter and became a darker shade of demonic red.

jade then shot beams of shadows towards the dark hand who instantly dived out of the , however, chow and finn were too slow and were caught in what looked like two long pillars of shadow and a cranes end and were been held against the wall of the tortoises area of the aquarium, "i didn't know she could do that...and i thought we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore with her demon side in control 24 7" said finn with his eyes wide with shock as he turned back to jade who was holding them both up with just one hand.

"my powers are more affective with me in control and i don't have to wait for the full moon any more either" replied jade as she turned to face ratso and simply allowed another shadow hand thing to swirl out of the one holding up finn and held up and rammed ratso against another wall and held him in place, she then turned to see that tohru had left and he wasn't the only thing that was gone so was the tortoise and the talisman, jade then brought the remaining three together and tossed them out of the aquarium via the roof she then turned to jackie "come on we have to get the talisman and get asop back here before they get away" jade yelled and before jackie could even reply or scold her for using so much demon power as well as the demon form in public. the next thing he knew he had returned to his normal form at the docks he then turned to his right to see jade was back in human form "i sense it...the talisman is here" she said as her voice was beginning to turn back to human, they then turned to face forward when they saw tohru speaking with a man and from what they could hear he was selling him to the man, then they heard something most disturbing he was having turtle soup, he was going to eat asop, jade was about to step up and stop them when jackie stopped her and told here they would get the talisman first, which was when toru lifted and threw the crate that they were hiding behind and it was then they saw the other members back off at seeing them, however tohru had activated the rabbit talisman unkowingly and had beaten jackie and jade quite quickly, when jade saw what had happened she tried using her shadow powers to on her arms and hands to try and get a few hits in herself, however all she did was punch through tohru's hand, which held the talisman before getting a punch that knocked her threw 3 crates leaving her shape within each one. they were both unconscious, however jackie woke up minutes later and chased after the dark hand once he saw jade was still breathing and wasn't hurt, when jade awoke she saw the ship with the tortoise was about to set sail so using her shadow form she got aboard the boat and arose in the kitchen in front of asop and when she was restrained by the Sheff and was taken to a room on the ship which looked like a study, and in there he saw the man who was going to eat asop upon seeing he had a stowaway he started making a joke about how she would go well with truffle sauce which was when she took her demon form just as he said children were too common for his taste, however, upon seeing this demon form he began to reconsider and he and the Sheff launched at her, which was when something inside activated, everything suddenly was moving so slow and so she took her opportunity and ran for it and within a second she was next to asop back int the kitchen, she realized what had happened when she attempted to punch tohru she had accidentally shadowed the talisman and therefore mimicked it's power, she now had super speed it was then that jackie turned up with the talisman jade then put her hand out for it so he gave her it and when she had she and jackie got on the turtles shell and she placed it in the whole in the shell and sped off.

once back...

jade and jackie returned the tortoise back aquarium and took the talisman back to section 13 and placed it in the volt jackie then turned to jade "i guess you were right we can trust you...but will you help us get jade back from the dark hand" jackie then asked jade as his face began to show worry.

"of course i will, we're two halves of the same whole, two spirits one body, we're like sisters so of course i will help you, you shouldn't even need to ask, could you just do me one favor please...please stop uncle from trying to cast a chi spell to weaken me and to stop hiya every time i do something demon" jade replied as she remembered how well uncle had taken the knowledge that the demon side of jade was loose, which only caused jackie to laugh and soon jade joined him.

 


	7. Rat Talisman

Jackie had just returned to section 13 with the rat talisman, when he entered his apartment he felt like he had just entered a bomb site "jade what happened in here did a bomb go off" Jackie asked with sarcasm as he gazed around the room, jade's toys practically decorated the floor of the apartment which only made jade giggle nervously before saying

"I only wanted to learn more about my human side after all what better way since she is temporarily imprisoned, so I figured what better way to find out about her than by going through her stuff, which mostly consists of toys, and from the traces of memory from the human body I gather that this…err…gnomekop was one of her favorite ones" replied jade as she looked around at the mess before turning back to jackie.

"well clean it up now before someone gets hurt." jackie demanded, then the room was suddenly covered in jade's shadow as it grew and covered the room from wall to wall and when it cleared everything was put back to normal, all clean and tidy within seconds, once her shadow had returned to normal she turned jackie, and was shocked to see him sitting on the floor and was clutching his leg and crying out in pain, jade then stretched his shadow until it was beneath jackie and then she brought it back to her "sorry jackie but it's broke, i guess it happened when i cleaned the room using my shadow to clean the room, it must have gone through your leg and broke it...sorry" jade explained after seeing jackie's leg via shadow eyes.

a few hours later...

jackie was back at his apartment, except now his leg was in plaster and he was sat in a wheelchair, he then went to his desk in which to study the talisman, while jade was meditating knowing this was the only time he would not be disturbed, while jackie was researching the talisman, he got a small sock from the hear of his tea which caused his broken leg to knock into the desk he was working at, the pain then caused him to drop his tea on his broken leg, jade instantly noticed even when she was deep in her subconscious, she then rushed him out of the apartment, however, she unknowingly knocked the desk and accidentally sent the talisman flying and landed in the back of jade's gnomekop and brought it to life, then the minute they were clear of the room, the gnome walked up to the other, locked door and fired a beam out of its belt and left the room, with the talisman, it was strait after that they returned and instantly saw the talisman was gone and that the door knob had been melted, that was when jade's eyes became darker "the talisman...it's nearby and active, it's in a small moving object" jade said as she used her demonic senses to try and locate the talisman.

several minutes later jackie and jade had just exited the phone booth when they saw the little toy gnome and then they understood what the rats talisman was jade instantly surrounded it with her shadow in attempt to separate the gnome and the talisman, however, it was then she realized something she hadn't notice about the talismans before, "i can't remove or move a talisman while it's activated" she said her voice genially shocked for once about something. she then brought her shadow back to her, she then took on her demon form, however, gnomekop then blasted jackie's wheelchair forcing him back into the phone booth and was sent back inside section 13. the toy then took off while jade was trying to shadow jackie back from the phone booth.

several minutes later...

jade had finally managed to get jackie and his chair out of the phone booth and were on the hunt for the talisman, however, the dark hand were also in search for the talisman, while using the dragon to find it, jackie and jade had followed gnomekop to the mall and when they entered they saw him destroying shelves and shelves of turbotrolls and when it noticed them he went into an isle full of other gnomekops and hid among them, jackie was almost ready to give up and to just to wait for him to come out, that's when jade put her hand on jackies shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile and then turned back to the endless army of inanimate gnomekop and once again took her demon form and stared at the gnomekops, she then saw it the power coming off one of the gnomekops, with her demon sight she could see the talismans power and where it was coming from, she then grabbed him by extending her shadow beneath him, the shadow grasped him and pulled him out of the shelf and brought him up to her hands and once she had hold gnomekop she turned him round and was about to remove the talisman when he shot through her hand with his belt blaster and when he hit the ground he ran off, jade then used her demon shadow to begin the healing process on her hand, there was barely anything left of it however after several minutes it was as if nothing had happened to it, however, gnomekop had escaped only to be captured by the dark hand and taken to valmont, upon arrival he started ranting about escaping the demon of shadows fortress, where it wasn't hard to make the connection about him talking about section 13, they began to follow the gnome back to section 13, meanwhile back at valmonts office, valmont had place the amuelet containing jade's human side onto shendu's statue form.

within the statue...

"where am i what happened" jade asked while frantically gazing around at her surroundings

"you are in my prison...the shadowkahn captured your astral form in an amulet which was brought to me and now you are within my prison till i deem it fit to release" answered shendu's floating astral/spirit form

"what but i control the shadowkahn so why would they do this?" asked jade while frantically trying figure out why the shadowkahn had betrayed there queen

"i ordered them too and also your demon half is the one who commands the shadowkahn and you are the human half, and now your demon side is in control of your body 24 7" replied shendu

"oh no...who knows what will happen now that jackie has to fight my demons and the dark hand for the talismans" jade once again thought, while the worse of what her demon side would do when let loose.

"on the contrary she is helping chan get the talismans which is why i only possess one talisman, the sheep" replied the dragon

"so your plan back fired huh since jackie is still getting the talismans and now i am more powerful after all as long as i'm here she is full demon" said jade with a smug tone thinking that shendu's plans had been foiled without them even trying

"actually things are still going according to my true plan, after all i need your demon in control for my plan to work hahaha" shendu began to laugh evilly and the only thing jade could do was gasp.

meanwhile with jade, jackie and the dark hand...

the dark hand then tossed jackie who was tied to his wheelchair into the river to drown while they retrieved the rat talisman, jade however had other plans for them, she shot them with her dark energy, creating chains of darkness, that tied them up causing them to fall, she then dived down into the river to get to jackie before he died and when she reached him she shadowed her and jackie to safety before either one of them drowned.

once they were back on dry land jade formed a ball of shadow around the toy and brought it close to her, she then removed the talisman from and was about to over shadow it when she realized she didn't need as she had shadowed it when she broke jackies leg, however she then noticed in her hasent pace and lack of oxygon she had accidently broken jackie's other leg as well, when she turned to face the dark hand she had seen the dark hand had already fled after wriggling out of her chains, she had to remember next time to tighten the chains more, they then took the rat back to section 13 and deposited it into the vault where the dark hand couldn't get to it, all the while jade could sense her other half was in destress and active but trapped which made her hate the dark hand even more.

 


	8. Dragon Talisman

Jackie was in some lava caverns in search of the latest talisman, his legs had finally healed after a few months, he then walked up to a stone pillar, formed from the magma, within the stone pillar was the talisman, the dragon talisman, he was about to take the talisman when a grabbing hook sort of object came out of nowhere and grabbed the talisman and pulled it our, Jackie then turned around see the three members of the dark hand, tohru was once again told to stay behind do to his incredible size. The dark hand then pulled out a flare gun and shot it at Jackie, who was then tripped up by a shadow and the shot missed him, however, it did make a hole in the pillar and lava began pouring out of it, the dark hand started to climb there portable ladder to escape the ladder and got aboard there helicopter all the while pulling up the ladder, Jackie was about to grab the ladder but by the time he reached it, it was out of reach.

"ooh...so close" said a voice from behind him, Jackie instantly recognized the voice.

"jade...what are...how did?" Jackie began ranting when he saw his niece standing behind him with her arms crossed

"i took the stairs" replied jade as she turned to look at a stone stair case, that was slightly around a corner, which was now cut off by the fast pouring lava

"how could i not notice that...err...never mind jade we've got to get out of here" Jackie yelled frantically at his niece, jade grabbed Jackie's shoulders and melted them into a shadow and slithered up the wall and out of the hole in the roof of the cavern that the dark hand had made, once out and returning to there original forms they saw dark hand in the distance, flying off in there helicopter with the dragon talisman. Jackie and jade headed back to section 13 to give captain black the bad news about the dark hand having another talisman.

meanwhile...

valmont had just had an argument with shendu, he left his office to see the dark hand returning, holding the dragon talisman, when they gave it to valmont he looked at it with a mad look in his eye "i wonder...how much power this talisman has, he then held up the talisman and shot a hole i the wall with it, he then looked at the talisman as his hand's skin bended around it, and the power began to spread throughout his entire body. this gave valmont ideas on how to get all the money he desires. valmont and the dark hand then headed to a bank and blew the door off its hinges, they then started stuffing hundreds, thousands of dollars into a bag/sack, it was then captain black and his men showed up. captain black tried to sneak up on valmont, however, valmont had realized that captain black had arrived, "why hello captain black, so we finally meet, it was nice knowing you" said valmont while captain black was about to come out from behind a pillar and when he came out and held up his gun, valmont spun round and held his hand up which the talisman had bonded with and from that hand shot combustion energy and captain black was sot through a wall, which was when his men picked him up and took him to the hospital, valmont then had the dark hand load up the loot into his van and they drove off with it, while in the van valmont began to plan his last robbery, he referred to it as one for the history books.

later at the hospital...

Jackie and jaded had heard about what had happened to captain black, upon arrival he saw that his condition was critical and there was nothing he could do about it, it was then something woke up inside of him, but it didn't show that it had until flowers from valmont arrived and as soon as Jackie hit it out of anger they shattered and his only excuse was that he saw red, it was then jade began to worry about her uncle and when he decided to leave he didn't even notice jade merge with his shadow, however, that wasn't all she did, she had also entered his mind and she was searching, searching for something that was within him, she then saw it his yin and yang were out of balance and were struggling against each other, she saw that while this was happening Jackie wasn't the most reliable person to be around, as he could go either way at this point, now her only question left was which way will Jackie go, good or evil.

meanwhile...

shendu was within his mind thinking something was amiss, where was valmont and his talisman, normally either a failing dark hand would have returned by now and valmont had never left his office for this long before, which made him wonder, "looks like valmonts taken the talisman for himself huh i guess you can't really count on him huh shendu?" asked jade's, trapped astral form as she floated within shendu's mind.

"you maybe right child, however, i will get my talisman just watch me" growled shendu at having to admit she was right

"oh and how are you going to manage that shendu" mocked jade, however, she then saw through shendu's eyes what he meant and how he was going to do it, shadowkahn had risen all around and the room and were ordered to find and retrieve the talisman, however he had also told them to stay away from the girl, this way the shadowkahn won't be controlled by her and forced to hand over the talisman to her when all she had to do would be just say the command to them.

several hours later...

valmont was robbing a military guarded vault, which was full of solid gold bricks. Jackie had sneaked in and was planning on a surprise attack, however, valmont made a sick joke about captain black been in hospital, it was then his anger clouded his judgement and he karate chopped the metal banister which hurt like hell and while he was clutching his hand in pain, everyone turned to see Jackie just as the metal bridge he was on broke to pieces from the impact of his strike on it, when he hit the ground the dark hand restrained him, valmont then took aim and said how black was lucky and that his aim had improved greatly, he then fired at him and just as the attack was about to hit him a shadow that took the form of jade shot out of him and intercepted the attack and was shattered upon impact with the blast of the dragon talisman. "noooooo! jade!" Jackie screamed when he realized what had just happened, valmont had killed jade, not just killed but destroyed her, she had been shattered, this only caused valmont to laugh evilly and start ranting at how much easier it was going to be now with shadow girl gone and Chan will soon be gone too, it was then the scattered shadows that once were jade began to move and come together, this caught everyone's attention and they watched with shock and fear as the shadow arose and took jades form and when she had a physical form again she was in her demon form, she then struck valmont with her shadow extended arm, valmont tried to stop it with a fire ball, however, the shadow arm smashed strait through and struck valmont's hand and caused him to go flying through a wall and into a river, upon seeing this made a run for it, valmont had floated to the other side of the river and was confronted by a shadowkahn ninja who tuck the talisman and vanished in a puff of blue smoke, then valmont and the dark hand headed back to the office to face shendu's wrath, jade then placed her hand on Jackie's head and stabilized his yin and yang forces even if only temporarily and warned Jackie about his anger.

the next day...

Jackie and jade went to visit captain black and found that he was awake and much better, even if weak and was told he could go home soon.

 


	9. Horse Talisman

shendu was currently scolding the dark hand once gain for losing another talisman and now Jackie had 7 talismans while he only had 2, he then heard ratso mutter something about Jackie working for them "maybe he can be persuaded, to work with us" shendu said to himself, he then called a shadowkahn and when it arrived it was holding a vile of a yellow liquid another shadowkahn then arrived with a second vile with the same colour liquid within it "this should accompany our needs nicely, the one on the left will turn who ever makes contact with it will turn to stone, the speed of the process varies on the size of the victim, however, for a human it requires 12 hours and if you trick Chan into infecting himself with it you'll be able bribe him into giving you all the talismans in section 13 for the antidote which is in the vile to the right" shendu said as valmont took the vile on the left and poured some of it into a fake talisman, knowing it would be the perfect bait, he kept the rest in his pocket on his person making sure not to spill any of it, he then took the one on the right and put it in a draw in his desk, valmont then headed to mount Rushmore to set the trap.

meanwhile...

Jackie had just returned from finding a new talisman, the horse, he gave to uncle the minute he got in so they could find out what power this new talisman has, it was then Jackie's phone rang, when he answered it, it was captain black asking him to come to section 13, "so section 13 huh?" asked jade from behind Jackie, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin

"ayah…don't do that…and it's rude to eavesdrop" Jackie said while hitting his heart after getting such a shock. Jackie response only caused jade to giggle slightly, they then headed to section 13 together via shadow, they arrived within seconds, captain black then came to greet them.

"that was fast, i only called you a few seconds ago, how did you get here so fast?" asked captain black as he saw them, Jackie could only look at jade as response to his question which only added to his confusion, however, in the end everyone just shrugged and said they were nearby, captain black then took them to the vault and was about to drop the security in the vault which surrounded the talisman so he could add the horse talisman to the vaults collection, however when he asked for the talisman all Jackie could say uncle was still researching what magic it has. which only made captain black stare at him when Jackie mentioned the M word, which made Jackie put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed his hair at embarrassing himself as he remembered captain black didn't believe in the talisman even after been struck talisman magic and ending up in the hospital for several weeks. they then left the vault and black gave Jackie some information about a new talisman at mount Rushmore. Jackie then asked captain black to look after jade while he went to retrieve the talisman. "alright little Missy..." captain black had turned to face jade to see she had gone "how does she do that?" he asked to no one in particular.

30 minutes later...

Jackie had boarded the flight, not realizing jade had followed him and not just that she was in his shadow, Jackie while on the plane was trying to get in touch with captain black and uncle seeing if he could get any information on what this next talisman, however, no one had any idea which talisman it was.

2 hours 30 minutes later...

Jackie had finally managed to get atop mount Rushmore and was beginning para sail (A/N not sure what the actual word is for it) and saw within one of the presidents heads, a small talisman and he then reached for the talisman and pulled it back and out of the eye and when he looked to see which talisman it was he was shocked to see, the snake talisman "i thought we already got that one, the snake talisman, from that run in with viper" he then looked at it confused when it all of a sudden unfolded and stabbed into him with two small,,tiny metal fangs and Jackie then watched as it injected something into him, before he could even she it off, he then watched as it fell miles and miles to the ground to be lost forever. he then steadily climbed back to the top of the statues head and when he was about to slip and fall with his last step away from the top of the statue, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, Jackie then looked up to see who it was that helped him so he could thank them, however, he then saw who it was, valmont, his relief was suddenly replaced by anger, as remembered what he had done to captain black, tried to kill him viper and jade, sent the dark hand after him and his family, he was the reason why jade was in constant danger and he had kidnapped and trapped jade's human side. "what are you doing here valmont, no longer sending your dark hand employees to get the talismans?" Jackie asked his voice full of sarcasm and a tone which made it obvious that despised him.

"not this time Chan" he replied "ooh snake bite could be fetal" he then added using his cane to point at Jackie's infected hand.

Jackie then looked at his hand and the marks did look like a snake bite he then inquired one thing "you brought me all the way out here to poison me" his glare then hardened as well as darkening.

"a rather appropriate lure, considering he venom now coursing through your veins will soon turn you to stone" he replied, then seeing the doubt in his eyes he grabbed an insect that was passing by, put a drop of liquid on it and it became a stone statue, this then caused Jackie to gasp but then they heard someone else gasp behind Jackie and when they looked around all they saw was Jackie's shadow, Jackie the hardened his gaze at his shadow before saying in a deep angry voice

"jade...you're supposed to be back at section 13...err why do i even bother" jade's shadow then arose from Jackie's shadow, then slowly became her human form and simply gazed back at Jackie before crossing her arms over her front.

"i don't know why you bother either...i merged with your shadow back at section 13, and since captain black doesn't believe in magic it was easy to escape in your shadow" she answered smugly, not really bothered by how much trouble she would get in. "now valmont give me the cure valmont" she demanded.

"you really think I'd be dumb enough to bring it with me?" valmont mocked, jade's eyes then darkened before she closed them then her shadow stretched beneath him, which alarmed valmont slightly, it stayed beneath valmont for a few minutes before returning back to been below jade at it's normal size, she then opened her eyes and stated

"he's telling the truth he doesn't have it" she then turned to Jackie with a confused look in her eyes, it was then she and Jackie felt something happening inside them, they closed their eyes and when they opened there eyes they saw that one of their fingers had turned to stone and this was the case for both of them jade then realized why she had also been affected by the poison "i was bonded to Jackie's shadow when the venom was injected into him and therefore i also became infected" this made Jackie's eyes widened in worry for his niece, he didn't care what was happening to him or what would become of him afterwards but he did care of what was happening to jade, his only niece.

"what do you want for the antidote?" demanded Jackie as his worry grew into rage.

"do you really need to ask...bring me all the talismans or you and your niece will be among the statues of the world and i won't be able to guarantee your safety" threatened valmont as offered his deal to them he then left on his helicopter before they could ask anymore questions and the last thing he did was tell them the location of where the trade will take place and how long they have. jade then used her shadow form to get back to San Fransisco and they then headed back to section 13. they then looked for captain black and Jackie began to consult with him about the trade.

2 hours later...

captain black said he was sorry but he just couldn't make the trade, Jackie wasn't about to give up he kept bugging black about it, even though the section 13 doctors were trying to come up with a cure to the venom, Jackie was eventually told to go home and be with his family and that they would get in contact with him if they got a break through, Jackie then tried seeing if uncle could make a cure for the venom.

however, while all this was going on jade had shadowed past all the security after all no security not even the most high tech security can detect a shadow, not even the sensor floor in the most heavily guarded vault at section 13 the talisman vault. she arose on the sensors on the floor, however, she kept her shoes in shadow form so not to get hurt and or trigger the alarm, she then using the powers she'd mimicked from the rooster talisman to levitate above the sensors, unaware of the cameras and if she was she would of used the powers of the snake talisman to go invisible while doing this, or use the rabbit speed, she then using her shadow claws to cut an opening in the last bit of security (glass) protecting the talisman, she then used the rabbit speed to gather them all up and pocket them before shadowing out of there, she then headed to meet the dark hand to trade the talismans for the cure.

at the meeting point...

the dark hand had been waiting hours at the freezing meeting point, it was then that the shadow arose, which worried them as they remembered that this meant the girl was here and they what she could do, they then thought of what she did in the past, this caused them to shudder and not from the cold, Jackie then also arrived only he planned to use his martial arts to nab the cure and use it on him and jade, before looking for valmont to get some pay back.

about 5 minutes after everyone had arrived...

tohru had in his possession the 6 talismans they had brought and had dropped the antidote deliberately and before jade could even attack she was a statue, meanwhile everyone was fighting Jackie, it was then uncle turned up with the horse talisman and when tohru was about to seize him and there last talisman, uncle threw the talisman to Jackie who caught it and turned to stone while it was in his grasp, the dark hand were about to snap off Jackie's hand to get the talisman before smashing them both, uncle even tried to protect them but was just simply knocked aside by tohru, it was then every one notice something the jade statue had began to shake the eyes began to glow dark and began to crack and the stone shattered, shooting off in all directions, and there standing as if nothing had happened was jade in her demon form, eyes glowing the darkest, brightest demonic red they had ever glowed before, she then using her shadow extended whip like arm knocked all of the dark hand down the stairs she then ran over to Jackie's statue form and shadowed him completely searching for away to reverse the process hoping since it worked for her it would work for him, but she couldn't find anything, however, she had just found out what the horse talisman power could do, after she had unknowingly shadowed it she realized the horse talisman was the healing talisman, she then placed her hand on Jackie's stone hand which held the talisman, she then closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers and then activated the talisman, and turned Jackie back to normal, everyone was shocked that jade had activated the talisman and cured him of the affect of the venom, they then left via shadow, uncle and Jackie were dropped off at the shop while jade shadowed the pillar in which the talismans belonged and deposited them before leaving the vault, never once leaving her shadow form

 


	10. Dog And Pig Talismans

jackie had just taken the dog talisman from a wind mill, however, the minute he snatched it tohru came behind him with the dragon like seeking device, he then attacked jackie, it was then that jackie just dropped into a shadow and slithered under tohru, jackie then smiled upon realizing his experiment of having jade part of his shadow had worked, she could use her shadow powers on jackie much faster and easier than before, meanwhile torhu, who couldn't stop his attack in time, this then caused him to go flying out of the wind mill, he attempted to stop his fall by grabbing onto the turning mechanism, however, he was too heavy for it and it crumbled to pecies and jackie simply slithered out while tohru fell onto the seeking devise before having the entire windmill falling upon him, jackie then got on a flight back to sanfransico, however he ended having to change flights in beveria.

2 hours later...

Jackie had just returned from retrieving another talisman, the dog talisman, as soon as he returned to uncle's shop and gave him the dog talisman and gave him some souvenirs for his birthday from Bavaria, however, they weren't the best of gifts, cheese and chocolate neither of which agreed with uncle very well, Jackie then got a call requesting/demanding their presence at section 13, in captain black's office, they then set off to go to section 13.

Jackie had just arrived at captain black's office with jade, he had called them and said something about security tapes and the talismans "ah Jackie…I was wondering if you could explain this to me" he then turned on all the screens in his office each showing the same thing, jade rising from no where and looking all demon like. He then turned to face Jackie and jade.

"the truth is jade is part demon" jade said without tone, while wondering is captain black would catch on she had it in the third person.

"why did you say jade is part demon…jade?" he asked getting confused with this conversation even though it had only just started.

"this is jade's demon side her human side was captured by the dark hand…" Jackie then drifted off into silence still coming to terms what the dark hand had done to jade.

captain black then let out a nervous laugh before saying with his voice full of displease "and you expect me to believe that?" he mocked, jade then turned to Jackie and Jackie then turned to jade and gave the nod of his approval, jade then gave a small smile and turned to captain black and looked him strait in the eye, his face was full of nervousness, jade's transformation then began, demonic red eyes, pale blue skin long, black, sharp claws, sharp white, fang, darker black hair, which flowed with her power, her eyes then returned human while still remaining in demon form which even surprised jackie, upon seeing this caused captain black to faint.

jackie then saw on one of captain black's moniters that another talisman had been found, jackie then saw where the talisman was located and nearly fainted from thinking of going back to, beveria. Jackie and jade then headed back to uncle's shop to see if they could deal with the dog talisman while getting some supplies, mainly maps, for there trip, they then found that uncle had decided to come as well, it was then that jade sensed the dog talisman was in uncle's posetion and was active, however jade knew that she could speak to uncle about it later, and she planned to.

meanwhile...

tohru had returned to valmont and handed the two broken peices of the seeking device to him, which is when shendu started saying how it had been forged by magic and such things are hard to come by, it was then valmont pulled up some papers and said how a mr chan had purchased 3 air line tickets to beveria, before adding a free lancer would be accompaning him on the search for the talisman, he then introduced hakfu, black tiger, who imstantly deonstrated his skills to show tohru he was a seriouse threat, after tohru's side comment of how he didn't look like a threat, this caused him to gulp and say that appearences can be desieving.

a few hours later...

"jade stay with uncle, no need to cause any demon damage" jackie said as he set off to locat the talisman, jade could already sense a slight magical aurua emitting from some where in the town, however, she had something more important to do first.

she took uncle into a fairly dark alleyway "so uncle spill ot why are you using the dog talisman?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her front and glared at uncle.

"ihya i should've known you would be able to sense the talisman, it gives me immortality and i wanted to spend just one day re-experenceing my youth" uncle replied humbly making jade soften her gaze, she felt simpathetic for her uncle and his need to reobtain his youth, which she could underatnd and especially at his age, she then gave a nod of approval, before heading off through town with him, while trying to focus on the faint aurua of the pig talisman (they were guessing due to every stand in town was supporting pigs).

meanwhile...

hakfu had been searching a chocolate factory as the factory was making talisman shape chocolates, they even had the pig on it, howerer, he was unsuccessful, but he did find/see tha mr jackie chan was also searching for the talisman he then began his attacka on him, while yelling odd things like, cat shakes off water, elaphant thrusts it's leg, kangaroo kicks babbon's tuces, in the end jackie was unconciouse in the factory, hakfu was then about to finish him off when he was struck with what looked like a shadow and left a halfway hole of his shape in the wall, when hakfu opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw, he had been struck by a little girl, uncle then followed in after her, jade then turned to see her jackie, uncle had seen him as well, he then launched himself at hakfu who had jumped out of his imprint on the steel wall, however, uncle was simply knocked uncociouse when he was kicked into another wall, a brick wall and was in the end berried under a pile of bricks and her anger and blood boiled and she took on her demon form and flew (rooster talisman) at hakfu and before he could respond or even register what he was seeing and was punched through the wall (ox talisman) leaving a hole of his shape in it, she then rushed to uncle and cleared away the rubble with her stength and rested her hands on uncle and healed his wounds (horse talisman), she then rushed to jackie and was releved he was still alive, she then once again using her horse talisman power to heal jackie's wounds.

they then left the factory before they could be fined for the damages, they were about to pass the clock tower when jade stopped, which caused jackie and uncle to also stop she then said that the talisman was here, they then turned to face the clock tower, they then rushed inside and made up to the top floor of the clock tower, where all the gears and machienery that made it work were. they then saw torhu and hakfu, hakfu nearly fainted up on seeing them, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, "why do you look so scarred black tiger, i'm sure you can handle them" tohru mocked as he saw hackfu's fear, at it's ever growing rate. uncle and jackie then ran at tohru and hakfu to fight them while jade went to retrieve the talisman, by following her magical senses, hakfu saw this and jumped up after her, while torhu dealt with chan and the old man.

torhu had been knocked unconciouse very quickly by jackie and immortal uncle, meanwhile jade was about to seize the pig talisman, when hakfu leaped out of no where and seized the talisman, and when he turned to look at jade he accidently activated the pig talismans and shot heat beams at her, one going through her chest and another through her shoulder, hkfu grinned at realising what the talisman could do, he then decided it was pay back time, however, his confidence faded almost instantly when he saw jade's wounds he had inflicted heal alost instantly and she hadn't even winced at the pain. his fear grew when he saw jade smirk, she then took her demon form and blasted a ball of combustion energy at him (dragon talisman, picked up when she tried to hit valmont with shadow hands), sending him flying off the ledge, the talisman flew out of his grasp and jade caught it with very little effort at all, she then sped down to uncle and jackie (rabbit talisman) she then shadowed the pig and handed jackie the talisman, and when uncle bended down to get a closer look the dog talisman on his neklace slipped out, which jackie saw, he then explained to him why he did it and they headed back to section 13 and deposited the talismans in the vault, uncle then headed back to his shop and jade and jackie headed to there apartment to get some rest.

 


	11. Monkey Talisman

Jade's eyes snapped open and she shot up in her bed, her eyes had turned red from the power she has and she sensed something, a talisman, she then meditated on her bed and created a vision of which to find the talisman and maybe even find out what magic it has, she saw the ocean and then the vision dived in it and continued to go down until she reached the near bottom of the ocean and there within a rock near the bottom of the ocean was the monkey talisman, her eyes then snapped the minute she saw the talisman and left her vision she then ran to Jackie's sleeping side and tried to shake him awake, however, he was in two deep asleep to b woken this way, she then got another idea, she took her astral form (sheep talisman) she then dived into Jackie's sleeping form and dived into his dream, she was surprised and yet not so surprised to see what he was dreaming, he was reaching toward her human side, which lay in chains and in a cage guarded by the dark hand and an endless army of shadowkahn. He was currently been overwhelmed by them, then she saw something that really surprised her, her demon form rising above him and was rising her hand and it was facing him and it then began to glow with combustion energy (dragon talisman), her eyes then began glow and became ready to shoot heat beams out of it's eyes (pig talisman). however, beat her too it and fired a mountain of combustion energy (dragon talisman) and heat beams (pig talisman) at the ground, the center of all the commotion and blasted every one and every thing back she then left his body and returned to her own form and opened her eyes just in time to see Jackie awake screaming from his nightmare.

Jackie then turned to see jade sitting Chinese style next to him with tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the floor jade then told Jackie where to find the monkey talisman she then took shadow form and flew out of section 13 and began on her journey to find the dark hand and her human form.

shendu had instantly sensed that jade was searching for him, "valmont the demon of shadows approaches and will be upon us soon...now listen valmont she must not re-obtain her human form as for my plan to succeed i need for her to remain 100% demons, even if it makes her more powerful, as thee old prophesy says, a half demon that looses that of it's human side thee shall become a full demon, and now that she is temporarily a full demon it will not belong until my plan takes affect, however she mustn't re-merge with her human side or my plan shall not prevail. it was then the doors to valmont's office was blown off it's hinges and flew halfway across the office. then a figure walked into the room and when the smoke of the explosion cleared they saw jade and she did not look happy, the dark hand backed up a few steps away from jade upon seeing her and ended up backing up into valmonts desk. "release my human side of face my wrath your choice, either way she will be released today" threatened jade as her eyes blazed a demonic red.

Shendu was the only one who was able to speak upon seeing her so he stepped in with a reply that caused jade much turmoil within her being as he had said "your human side is sealed in this statue form like me and the only way you can have your human side released is to release me which can only be done if you give me that of all twelve talismans, your choice bring me the talismans or never merge with your human side again, feel free to think about it" upon hearing this jade had no idea what to do so she told them a talisman was in the ocean and she then flew off where she was sure Jackie was still getting ready to go scuba diving to retrieve the monkey talisman.

upon arriving she got into her scuba gear and dived into the water with Jackie and swam as far down as the water pressure would allow her scuba gear, yet she needed to go just a little bit lower so she took her shadow form once again and swam even deeper and removed the monkey talisman from the rock it was slotted into and swam back up to Jackie and regained her normal form and handed him the monkey talisman, they then re-boarded their boat, Jackie then took a closer look at the talisman, it was then that the dark hand arrived to acquire the new talisman, however, while everyone except jade who was still unsure of who's side she was on a storm arrived and caused the boat to smash into several rocks until it caused the dark hand, jade and Jackie to all become stranded upon an island all separated, and wouldn't you know that the 11th talisman, the monkey talisman was in the possession of the one who had no idea who's side she was on and if she should give the talisman to shendu to free her human form or keep it from the dark hand and put it into the section 13.

a few hours later...

Jackie had awoken to see the dark hand creeping through the urban like jungle _no doubt searching for the talisman_ Jackie thought to himself as he headed towards the dark hand, it was then he realized he no longer had the talisman he then hoped jade had it but just to make sure he'd have to check if the dark hand had it or not, he crept into a bush and was about to strike and find out who exactly had the talisman, when he saw jade was sitting in front of a tree with the talisman in her hand staring at it as if considering what to do with it . "so kid whats it going to be, are you going to give us the talisman and help us get all of them in order for your human side to be released, make your choice" finn said as he glared at the young girl who held the monkey talisman in both her hands, she then shadowed it and turned to the dark hand and took her demon form and blasted the dark hand with a shadow blast, she the walked up to them and using shadow chains to tie them to a tree and when she was right in front of the she said she only had one thing to say to them "i may want to release my human side however if i do it this way i will release a great evil along with it and even thought my uncle sees me as a monster a demon that took human jade away and is keeping him away from her, i will not give you the talisman and i will find some way to release my demon side do you understand?" she yelled at them before picking them up with her shadow powers and launched them across the ocean back to San Fransisco. Jackie then came out of the bush and walked up to jade and told her that the only reason he had that nightmare because he still missed jade's human side and how he thought that jade may have forgotten about her human side and had no intention of freeing her and now how he knew that wasn't true. they then called section 13 for a rescue crew and upon arrival at section 13 they deliberately avoided captain black as they felt today wasn't the best day to explain what jade was and what happened to her human side and how powerful the talismans were and how jade could mimic the talisman powers, they then place the monkey talisman in the section 13 vault and savored the moment at knowing the quest was almost over there was only one talisman left the tiger talisman, on there way back to there section 13 apartment jade explained how the only way to free her human form would be to give the dark hand all 12 talismans, so Jackie the phoned uncle to see if he could come up with a spell to free jade and they would then keep the give the dark hand the talisman scenario as a last resort.

 


	12. Tiger Talisman

Jackie and jade had been following jade's mystical ability to sense and locate the talismans to try and locate the tiger talisman and their journey brought them to a carnival, they entered and continued to follow jade's instincts and arrived at a pie eating contest, soon jade realized the talisman was in one of those pies, however, jade couldn't locate which one as there were far too many of them and this left them with no choice except to enter the pie eating contest in order to find the 12th and final talisman, they thought it was easy as the only competition was an old man, however, they then saw tohru take seat in the competition, which made both jade and Jackie feel a little uneasy now that he was there competition, a horn rang and torhu started stuffing two or maybe three pies at a time and searched with his teeth and tongue for the talisman, while Jackie stabbed the pies with a fork to try and locate the talisman while jade imply shadowed her hand and each pie she got, trying to locate the tiger talisman, however, it was neither of them that found the talisman not even tohru's way of searching 3 pies a second, it was the old man who found the talisman in the first slice of pie he was eating, when he pulled it out, tohru was about to snatch the talisman when jade shadow snatched the tiger talisman and to distract tohru she shadow undid his belt causing his trousers to fall down and while he pulled them up jade shadowed herself and Jackie and left at shadow speed and before tohru could even attempt to follow them he was stopped by the judge who announced him the winner and record breaker for eating 47 pies in such a short amount of time.

when jade and jackie returned to their normal forms they were outside of uncle's shop, as soon as they entered they were confronted by uncle, jade then passed hime the talisman while saying "here by the way...it has something to do with...balance" uncle then turned and asked if that was all she got from shadowing the talisman to which jade could only nodd, jackie and uncle went to research the talisman's power, meanwhile jade was trying to activate the power she had mimiced, trying to discover what the power of the talisman was, it was then that jackie noticed a crack in the tiger talisman, uncle had told him to carry it, while he was still on the way to the back of the shop the research the talisman, the talisman then began to glow and split into two halves and the tiger talisman activated, the next thing jckie knew was he was only holding half the talisman and when he located his other half he let out a shriek as he was holding it and yet it was not him, when uncle saw what happened he began to explain referring to yin and yang the entire time, while saying what will happen once the two halves of the talisman are reunited, however, the two jackies weren't about to remerge into one again, which earned them both the classic two finger strike from uncle  
which only caused dark jackie to do the same back to him and this continued for a few minutes until jade stepped up and got everyone's attenyion and when they turned uncle let an iyah scream at seeing not one, but two jades he then explained how the talismans activation had also affected her since she had mimiced it's powers, however, it was worse in jade's case as now there was a good side of a demon and a dark side of a demon and if jade had mimiced all 12 of the talismans that would mean that nothing can stop her except her good side and she won't even hurt a fly meaning they were in big trouble, uncle then went to his study and came back with a green potion and threw it over the jades, however, the dark jade had doged it and had sped off to give the talismans to shendu, her dark side had heard of the legend of the dragon and how powerful he was and if she could shadow him she would mimic his power making her truly unstoppable.

meanwhile...

"now liten to me you fools i want you to bring me jade's dark side once she uses the tiger talisman which from what tohru told me is certain to happen as she has shadowed it and since it is cracked thanks to that old geiser the talisman will attempt to repare itself meaning it will activate and the young girl will also be affected, even if she only is affected this one time...no go and bring her to me" shendu ordered the dark hand however shendu then felt something, something that wasn't a part of his plans the girls human side was been set free, but how and before shendu could ponder a moment longer jade's human side was free and was heading strait for her body and ended up in her good sides body, uncles chi spell had reunited them and would have done the same with the dark side, if it hadn't dodged the potion, however, at valmont's office the minute jade's human side had left jade's demon side had arrived and was already offering shendu a trade she would only give him the talismans if she could mimic his power shendu agreed even though he was lying, jade then began to place the talismans into the statue and then she realised she didn't have the tiger talisman and so she went at shadow spead back to the shop to retrieve the final talisman.

however, when she arrived to talk the two halves of the talisman she had noticed that bad jackie had left with one half and so had good jackie with good jade, which would only make make it harder for her to get the talismans as now she would have to track them down and fight for them and would end up fighting her other half, and even though that one had no darkness within her she was a demon and would do anything to stop darkness from rising especially one with the power of all 12 talismans combined with additional demon powers. she then realised as she was trying to track shadow jackie first as he would be the easiest to beat since he wasn't accumpanied by her other half, she had realised she was trapped the minute both halves were reunited she would merge back with her good side, however, she had no choice this was the only way to get the power she desired and she had to take a risk for it, she then found jackie and merged with his shadow and began to control his body by moving his shadow, her suspicions were right with out his other half he was easier to control, she then manipultated jackie's body and forced him to throw his jalf of the tiger at his shadow and as soon as it made contact his shadow had swallowed it and then jade's form slithered out of his shadow and using shadow speed jackie had lost all chance at regaining his half of the tiger, after which dark jackie went to warn his other half, knowing that if they lost his half as well they would eventually be reunited and would cause the jackies to remerge into one.

when jade found the jackies she was about to control them and gain the last half of the tiger when she was suddenly struck and forced to the ground and when she turned, she saw it was her good side, however, she shouldn't have the guts to hurt a fly and yet she could do this how was it possible, she then using her shadow form she managed to stand up and there jands collided and they started pushing against each other and since they were two sides of one soul they had equall strength, however, she was somehow being pushed backed by her good side "what?...how it this happening?...we should be equall in strength" cried the darker half as she was leaving a trail in the ground as she was being pushed back, ger good side then smiled and then dark jade saw the reason why she was so much stronger than her, she saw in her eyes not one but two minds and souls against her, her human side was back and in that body, wgich means jade's human abilities had remerged with her demon abilities and were being used against her this caused her to gasp at seeing this, however, dark jade was puched into the jackie's casted shadows, dark jade then smiled and merged into it and took off with the final half of the tiger and using shadow speed she headed to valmont's office with what he wanted, both halves of the tiger talisman, and not far behind her was jade in shadow form while been merged with 2 jackies going at shadow speed to catch her other half and reunite the talisman, however, when they had returned to there human forms, dark jade had seen them and reuniting the 2 halves of the tiger and while she began to merge with her light and human side and the while the 2 jackies remerged also, sh threw the talisman and it landed in the statues empty talisman hole and when it made contact with shendus statue form it began to glow and he was freed of his shadow form and he lived again and let out a mighty roar, by the time he was free there was only one jackie and one jade and they were oth ready for the coming battle.

 


	13. Shendu

"finally my powers restored, no Chan at last we meet, nice knowing you" said shendu before summoning a ball of combustion energy and fired it at him and sent him flying out of the window with tohru, tohru went flying onto another buildings roof and Jackie landed next to a window washer and he then began to climb the rope back to Valmont's office, meanwhile, shendu had turned to jade "now which one of you do I face human or demon" said shendu as he glared at her, jade's eyes then began to glow a demonic red for a second before returning to human eyes "ahh yes the demon says as he charged his eyes up and readied himself to shoot heat beams "heres your choice child join me or be destroyed" said shendu. Jade simply replied with charging her eyes up as well and aimed them at shendu and they both then fired heat beams at each other and the two blasts made contact midway and it became a test of who was more powerful the fire demon or the shadow demon, however their fight was cut short when Jackie had climbed up and thrown an active electric cable at shendu and caused shendu not only to get electrocuted but to get blasted out of the hole in the wall, however, shendu had instantly flew off to resurrect his palace. The dark hand instantly fled when they saw that shendu had fled, however, their escape was cut short by section 13 agents. Jade and Jackie with shadow speed headed back to uncle's shop. meanwhile captain black had just seen shendu fly off at super speed and headed to uncle's shop to find out what it was.

Later…

Everyone was back at uncle's shop and he was ranting how he needed a symbol a name to defeat the demon "jade please tell me that you got the demon's name" uncle pleaded to his niece.

"shendu is the demons name" said a new voice and when everyone turned they saw tohru with his arm and leg in bandages "I wish to help you with bringing this demon down" says tohru as everyone looked at him questionly, jade then nodded

"he's right that is the demon's name and if I recall correctly he is the fire demon and past ruler of china and was sealed away in a statue by a chi wizard and the 12 talismans of which he got his power was scattered to the winds until today" jade said and surprised everyone with all the knowledge she had of the fire demon

"how did you know that?" questioned uncle and as a reply all jade did was turn her eyes red and then back to human again, "right you are the shadow demon" uncle said he then started pulling out books, told tohru to watch the shop and they all left with section 13 to deal with shendu, everyone the boarded the section 13 jet and set off to china in which time uncle was mixing a potion to deal with shendu and stop him from exacting his revenge by destroying all of Asia, however the agents weren't happy that he had decided to mix the potion in the only toilet.

Meanwhile…

Valmont had used a device to call his cane to him in the cell and in doing so knocked the only guard unconscious the dark hand then left section 13 and boarded another jet and headed to china so that Valmont could get the treasure he deserved.

meanwhile...

everyone had just arrived at china and were watching shedu approach an empty clearing which soon had a palace a rising in it. "jackie now pour this potion onto your hands, it will allow you to remove the talismans from shendu" said uncle while pouring a green liquid onto jackie's hand which instantly began to glow the same green as the potion did

"remove all 12?" asked jackie begining to doubt himself when he saw the demon

"not if you are cunning like jade, you must remove the power of re-animation of which the rat talisman provides shendu will go back into been a statue" uncle replies, jackie then heads towards shendu, as soon as jackie left, jade seized the potion and shadowed it, jade then took her shadow form and using her shadow speed arrived just in time to see jackie accidently use the sheep talisman, valmont had also just snook into the palace and jade noticed but dismiced it and got ready to fight shendu.

"hey get away from him" she yelled shendu then turned to face the child only to shot backward with heatbeams (pig talisman), shendu was sent flying into a wall, he then arose and healed his wounds before using his super speed to launch himself at the shadow demon to onlyrun over a shadow and crash into the opposite wall, jackie then went back into his body.

"err...insoloent child" shendu said with his hand on his head while he shook it to clear his vision, he then glared at the child, however, he didn't notice jackie leap and kick shendu, forcing him into the next wall, he then seized the oppertunity to seize another talisman, the ox, shendu then arose and nad started to fight with hand to hand combat with jackie, meanwhile, jade using her shadow ability dove strait through shendu's body and nabbed the rabbit and rooster talismans, shendu then threw a ball of combustion energy at jade who simply took her shadow form and merged into shendu's form and shadowed him for a minisecond before coming out the other side with the monkey and dog talismans, shendu and jackie then turned to see jade taking on something similiar to shendu's form except smaller, she now was a combination of the fire demon and shadow demon, jade then began to hover, her eyes grew an even more demonic red and her hair wavered in her power and then everyone saw why, the clouds had cleared leaving the full moon to shine upon her, then jackie remembered that jade is at her strongest during a fullmoon, and she's only become stronger since coming to america, which only meant one thing shendu was in trouble, shendu instanty lauched combustion energy and heat blasts at jade who simply stayed in place and when the attack had finished jade hovered in place withoout a scratch or a singe on her, jade then raised her hand and clenched her fist, shendu began to rise off the ground all the remaining talismans within him shot out at all sides and he returned to his statue form after which jade shot combustion energy at him (dragon talisman), the palace instantly began to disintagrate around them even the treasure which infuriated valmont, jade quickly took shadow form and merged with jackie and using shadow speed returned to uncle and the section 13 agents. only to get uncle scolding them for destroying the demon and creating a void for more powerful and stronger evil to fill.

 


	14. Shendu Returns

valmont had made an old fish shop into his new HQ after been avicted from his office do to the damage and him been broke after payuing everything he had left to repair the damge shendu had caused "well even though we lost the ancient treasure, we have still gained something" valmont then removed a sheet shocking his enforcers with the sight of all 12 talismans, valmont then passed three talismans to each of his enforcers "and since we now have access to such potent magic, perhaps we'll be able to get more than the lost treasure by going on a 'small' crime spree curtessy of shendu's talismans which he left for us jus to pick up...good to know he wasn't a total waste of money and time" said valmont his voice full of sarcasticasim, he then began to tell his four enforcers on the plan and pattern of there robberies and when they'll be.

meanwhile in demon limbo...

Shendu floated in the demon nether world, the prison for the eight immortals. shendu then floated towards his brothers and sisters, who glared at him with hate, anger and rage, "ah shendu, it is time to begin your eternal torment" said the moon demon with a thin smile on his crood lips.

"torment eternal" gasped shendu

"you decided to rule over china and desired the earthly realm for yourself" answered the moon demon

"while we withered in this bone dry pit" growled the water demon

"imprisond here for countless centuries each exactly like the one before it" declared the sky demon as it flew around the other seven demons the demons then launched a combination of attacks at him all varying on there demon based element and title shendu began to scream in pain and agony at the hands of the other demons. "shame you never learned to share brother" said the sky demon with sarcastic pity and an evil grin.

"unless you forget i was imprisoned in a statue before i could free you" declared shendu hoping for mercy

"enough excuses, you never planned to release us and you know it" declared the earth demon

"but i can still free you, you know that a spirit isn't bound to a single realm so as i am now a spirit i can goto the human side and possess a human and open your doors" declared shendu, cunningly slithering out of his punishment, the demons then fired a strange yellow beam at him and he began to glow yellow as well "err...what trickery is this?" ist shendu at his siblings as they all grinned evily at him.

"you have proven yourself crafty brother" partly answered the sky demon

"our spell will bind you to the human of your choosing until if and when you release us" added the mountain demon with an evil glare.

"a precaution so we know where to find you and so we can continue with your punishment if we see fit too" finished the moon demon

"i accept your terms and i know the perfect human for the task my old nemasis jackie chan" declared shendu as he began his departure to the human realm.

meanwhile...

jade was complaining that jackie planned to move them back into uncle's and out of section 13 "oh come on jackie we can't move back into uncle's...err...it smells of garlic in there and is so boring and besides my demon side still has to 'technically' introduce herself to captain black, besides isn't there some anoying rule saying i can't leave do to having the power f all 12 talismans and shendu the fire demon sorcererror" begged jade, while trying to use her new powers to stay at section 13 knowing in the wrong hands she could become very dangoures, even though she knew it was a very low chance that, that would ever happen.

"oh jade you say boring as if it's a bad thing and besides ou know and i know and so does captain black you have full control over your powers and no one who's aware of your powers would be stuid enough to try and use or take them" jackie said seeing through her plan to stay at section 13, jade could only humph at this, jackie then took them both in and told uncle they were moving back in only to get the classic teo finger strike from uncle.

"you can't move back in" yelled uncle at jackie

"why not?" asked jackie while rubbing his head from the sudden strike and noticed jade beginning to grin

"where would torhu sleep?" yelled uncle , jackie then saw torhu grinning sheepishly at the delema he had caused by working and living here jackie and jade then left uncles shop.

"oh well i guess we'll just have to go back to our super secret underground base" said jade with false disappointment. jackie was about to respond when he got a phone call, he picked it up to hear captain black telling him the dark hand were back, with talismans, jackie hung up and froze in place, hoping jade hadn't heard what was just said, but knowing jade and her demon side the chances of her not hearing was zero.

5 minutes later...

jackie arrived just in time to see a armoured tank been thrown at the section 13 agents, he then turned to see jade was gone. "hey finn, want a talisman battle" jade yelled after seeing finn held the pig talisman, rooster talisman, tiger talisman, sheep talisman and the dog talisman, finn smiled evily at jade and began to use the pig talisman, his smile vanished when he saw jade doing the samething whist taking on her demon form (no fire demon mixed in this time) and creating combustion energy in her hands and readying herself to launch them at finn, finn had forgotten that she could do that, jade then lauched her heat beams and merged and endless attack of combustion energy with them, finn then fire his and they met in the centre, and unsurprisingly he was been pushed back and jade was hardly trying, finn saw this and struck her with ox strengh, jade fell to the ground and the blast were reversed away from finn and struck chow instead, finn was about to help finn but saw that jade was recovering, very quickly and could be up again in seconds.

"hy guys we'd better get out of here, before demon child waked up" finn screamed s he picked up chow and ran to there van, they instantly took off at full speed, jckie then ran to jade with concern flooding his eyes and voice.

"no go after...them i have the horse talisman power and dog talisman power remember? no go" jade ordered as she began to stand back up "no go i'm fine" reassured jade, she then launched after them with rabbit speed and jackie got one the secton 13 jet packs while captain black got onto a motor bike and went after them and instructed the other agents to head them off.

meanwhile...

the dark hand had seen jad was only inches from being upon them, ratso then placed the rabbit talisman into the car disk drive and sped off away from her, however, that didn't last for long, they went flying off a cliff edge do to their incredible speed and landed upon a beach and sent the stolen money scattered all over the beach, they were about to collect it after retrieving the rabbit talisman, only to be confronted with one angry jade, still in demon form, she then began to approach the dark hand who instantly got talismans ready, except for hak foo who simply got into a fight stance and jumped into a mule kick at jade, who simply swatted him away (ox talisman) like he was a fly, chow then launched combustion energy at her who simply redirected it (rooster talisman), she then launched herself at them and knocked them all up against the cliff (rabbit and ox talisman). something caught jade's eye it was...shendu's spirit form and she knew that could only mean one thing, she was about to warn jackie when she saw him heading for jackie and when was about to call up to him everything went dark all of a sudden...

meanwhile...

jackie had just arrived and saw what was happening below him he then ran out of fuel and landed on the edge of the cliff just in time to recieve a kick from valmont sending him off the edge, just as shendu's was about to possess jackie, jackie then fell and landed atop jade and knocked her unconciouse, however, shendu, had been using his maximium apeed and could stop, turn oor slow himself down and he dived strait into valmont and possessed him and instantly tried to escape only to find he was trapped and relize his brothers and sisters had been telling the truth about their safety measure. the dark hand wer about to collect the money when shendu drove down with valmonts veicle knowing he needed humans to complete his task, he then escorted the dark hand back to there new HQ, which surprised everyone as they were down for the count yet they left the spoils behind.

valmont/shendu's HQ...

shendu then explaind his plan to the dark hand, "what wheere am i...wheres the cash?" ranted a confused valmont as he finally got control over his body again unaware anything had happened.

"err...big V shendu's back...and he sot of is renting your body so he can free his demon siblings" said finn, valmont then gazed at his reflection and saw shendu's spiritual one plastered over it and he began to argue with the spirit and to no avail as he was trpped within him and if valmont wanted rid of him he would have to help him.

"now valmont if you want your pathetuc body back you'll have to co-operate and now i suggest you don't resist during this possession of mine while i complete my mission especially this part unless you would like to fight jackie chan on your own" threatened shendu's reflection while wearing an evil smirk.

"agreed...fine lets just get this over with" mumbled valmont as shendu once again took over his body and headed towards uncles shop where he planned to obtain a certain volume.

5 minutes later...

jackie had been at secton 13 speaking with captian black about the dark hands sudden retreat and began to head back to the shop with him to see if uncle had any information about their latest plan with his knowledge of magic. however, at this time shendu had appeared at uncle's shop and had knocked uncle unconciouse, tohru then ran at valmont eyes blazing with anger at his former employer "foolish mortel" shendu said to himself before grabbing one of tohru's giant hand and using his demons strength threw him against the book sheves knocking them over, and him unconciouse, he then walked over to one of the fallen book shelves and picked out one of the volumes and was about to leave and torch the place when he saw the demon child begin to awaken, she had been resting since returning from the battle, using the talismans powers had made her weak and had drained her incredibly, shendu's eyes then widened when he realised she was already nearly fully upright "no if that child awakes...err...i'd have better chances with my demon bretherin...i must flee in this form i am too weak to take her on" shendu whispered to himself before bolting for it when he saw jade's eyes begin to open, about 2 minutes after he was out of sight jackie arrived with black who both gasped at the sight of uncle and tohru as well as the collosal amoint of damage.

"jackie shendu's back, but he's a spirit now, he was going to possess you but you fell and he possessed valmont instead by mistake...err...what happened here" jade screamed before she noticed the place looked like a bomb sight, uncle then awoke and told them of what had just accurred before having them make an inventory of the dozens of giant mountains of books in order to find the volume he took, uncle had suspected this was the key to understanding shendu's plan.

 


	15. The Pankubox

Once the books were organized uncle froze and began to shake slightly, "shendu took an ancient guide to magic artefacts in Peru" said uncle as he began to gather books and clothes among other things "we must go to Peru and find out which artefact he is after in order to find out what he is planning" uncle said as he finished packing his small case and began heading out the door, it was then a shadow appeared in the door way and uncle let out a scream "thief" the figure then stepped forward and was instantly recognized by everyone except uncle, it was el torro fuerte the Mexican wrestler. el torro instantly saw tohru and charged at him after remembering what happened the last and first time they met, jackie instantly tried to break up this little fight but was too busy preventing anicent and valubal vases and pots from falling and breaking, he was soon catching and jugling artifacts left and right, until one fell too far from him, and he was unable to catch it, yet it didn't smash jackie then looked back up to see it had been caught and when he saw who had caught he dropped everything else and they all shattered on coontact with the wooden floor, it was viper.

"hey jackie...been a while hasn't it...sorry about the pink puma fiasco by the way" viper greeted before making a small side comment about there been 2 bulls in a china shop, after which she explained how she'd gone legit after the pink puma incident.

"okay this is getting old" said jade everyone then turned to jade to see her eyes turn demonic red and the two 'bulls' lifted off the ground and seperated in mid air (rooster talisman) "torhu is good now and is on our side" jade said with a bored tone before letting them float back to the ground.

"sorry" said the masked wrestelor

"what are you doing here?" jackie asked

"i invited them, you can't face shendu on your own can you besides this the new team, the J team, consisting of: el torro, viper, you, me and torhu" said jade with her voice still toneless and bored.

"what about me poco?" poco asked , popping out from behind el torro and making small muscles on his arm this caused jade to humph, giving the impreshen of yeah right like i'd let you on the team.

"err...to which jade are we speaking...and which jade made this arrangment and this comic book like team?" asked jackie as he looked at his neice, since getting both sides of her back, it had beginning to get hard to tell the difference between demon and human at times.

"human jade made the team and arrangments and as for whom you are speaking" jade's eyes turned demonic red for a brief second and then returned to human yet again "i guess that answers your question" said jade once again without tone and crossed her arms over her front.

"human side?' poco asked confused, even more so after seeing jade's eyes change colour like that and then jackie explained how jade had two different personalities and the one infront of them right now was her demon side.

"no matter, now we must go to peru, jade stay and captain black look after jade and the after shop and the rest of you get out" screeched uncle while pointing towards the door, he then once again headed out the door to get on the section 13 jet which, hopefully, would be ready at section 13 for them.

2 hours later...

jackie, uncle and tohru had arrived at peru and had gone into a small hotel to rest for the night, however, they were unaware that the J team were only minutes away and jade stowed away in jackie's shadow while leaving captain black in charge of the shop. jade then left jackie's shadow and went into the room the J team had reserved and awaited for them which wasn't long.

that night...

jackie had seen the dark hand at the hotel and waited 10 minutes after they entered their room before fopllowing them and he then began to retrieve the talismans while trying not to awaken the dark hand and shendu, he was halfway done when he saw viper had the same idea "i thought you went legit...viper" jackie scolded at the masked ex-super thief, who glared back at him.

"i have, i'm only doing this because jade asked me here and i thought that it wasn't a good dea to let the enemy have the talismans" viper retortd in a whisper. however, they had been a little too loud and the dark hand had awoken and had began to fight the two of them, thinking the odds were in their favor until a certain wrestler came through one wall while the giant tohru came through the other one and the battle commenced, however, during the battle, they had awoken shendu who created a distraction by breathing fire at the floor creating a smoke screen, meanwhile, while the smoke screen arose the dark hand took back the talismans and headed out with valmont to where the panku box was, since the temple wasn't far from where they currently were, jade then awoke and saw what had happened and noticed the adults argueing so she grabbed poco's hand and shadowed them both and using shadow speed, followed the dark hand and shendu to a temple, once within, jade un shadowed them and they hid behind a pillar and turned and peered round it to see the dark hand and shendu around a small blue box, jade's demon side instantly took over, "that can't be can it...the panku box, which could only mean one thing, shendu was planning on freeing all the other demon sorcerers. "poco, stay hidden i have a plan" ordered demon jade in whisper as she took her demon form, poco could only nod at this, jade then became a shadow and went beneath the panku box and instantly felt it's good magic burn her, like shendu she could not touch it (shadow demon) she then shaodwed the box and began to move and felt the eyes of her enemys follow the moving shadow on the ground, she had made no attempt to hide, she could no longer maintain this shadowing of good magic shen then arose from the ground and dropped the box and gazed at her burnt hands, knowing it would take time for them to heal do it been inflicted as a reaction to good magic, her gaze then rose to face her enemys, she bared her fangs and hissed and merged shendu's demon form with hers (from when she shadowed him at his palace), the dark hand instantly took a step back, even hakfu looked terrafied of, after he remembered how things had worked out the last time he faced her demon side and he knew all that has happened, all thats different from now and then was she was a lot stronger.

"don't just stand there get the panku box i'll deal with her" shendu yelled, knowing the best he could do was slow her down and that was the best he could do especially in his current predicerment.

"shadowkahn" hissed jade and the shadsowkahn instantly came and she ordered them to fight the dark hand and as if on cue the rest of the J team arrived, who had finally realised the children were no longer at the hotel and had obviously come away from there arguements to come and look for them and also began to fight upon seeing what was going on, meanwhile jade took on shendu, shendu breathed and threw fire balls at jade who simply swatted them away and smiled evily as two of her vampire like fangs over lapped her lower lip even with her mouth closed, jades eyes returned to human, the only difference was they were red but not full on demon eyes like before, jade then shot heat beam eyes at shendu only, to be hit in the back with the panku box and the shock renderred her unconciouse, when jade awoke she saw they had the talismans but shendu had the panku box, she also noticed uncle fretting and ranting how bad it was shendu had the panku box and had began to head back to research he proper chi spells, the J team was then ordered to return to their home by ncle and no one wanted to annoy him right now, so they headed back to their homes and upon arrival uncle started researching the 7 other immortal demons and the chi spells needed to seal them away and what their past kingdoms were, while at this time jackie took the talismans back to section 13.

 


	16. Mountain Demon

Shendu had been staring at the dark hand all day and was getting impatient with there plans to open the pankubox and release the demons from within it, Valmont then came too and retook his body and began to try himself to open the box as his impatience had got the better of him, however, this only caused him to get burnt by the box as good chi sparks flew off it striking his hand which caused him to drop it and kick it towards the wall, only to see the box rearrange slightly at contact with the wall, the box then hovered above the ground and then went into the air and began rearranging itself and when it was done the box slightly opened and a green light burst out and projected a map of where to find the first portal of which to release, po kong the mountain demon, after a map was shown a riddle appeared "follow that which runs but never walks and has a mouth but doesn't talk" read chow, not making any sense of it.

"directions of where to find the first portal" shendu hissed the box then stopped it's projecting and fell to the ground and the 5 of them took off to find the first portal and if the map was correct the portal lay within Tokyo.

night before uncles shop...

uncle had just fallen off the ladder and had been caught by torhu after ranting about how he trained for 15 years and how and why jackie couldn't help with researching the chi spells and their ingrediants which would seal the seven demons away forever, "maybe it is time i took on an apprentice" uncle sighed as he said "torhu you will be my new apprentice" uncle said while torhu put him down, and this latest news didn't go down well with human jade, but demon jade couldn't careless she would be able to touch the spells she casted anyway. so later that night jade mixed a cloning potion up and was about to test it when she was told to goto bed, so had hidden it in a small, sealed plastic bag and hid it under her pillow.

Meanwhile…

Jade had suddenly bolted up in her bed sweating like mad, she could sense something….something…familiar she just didn't know what it was. "jade whats wrong...are you alright" jackie ask as he entered jade's room (at uncles shop, moved in du to demon hunting) he looked at his terrafied and confused neice with worry and confusion, his eye brows burrowed as she turned to him.

" i sence something, but i don't know what, but it feels...familiar as if i sensed it before" said jade while pressing her palm on her sweating forehead, jackies phone then wrang he answered it, and after a few ahahs he hung up and turned to jade.

"jade could i speak with demon jade" jackie asked his voice now filled with even more worry and concern.

"okay but you have to explain to her why shes been woken up" jade then closed her eys and began searching for where her demon side lay sleeping.

"she's still asleep" jackie asked to know one in particular after finding out that half of jade could asleep while the other was participating and wide awake, jades eyes then opened and her eye colour had changed to red, thought they still looked human but just...red.

"okay so why have been woken up?" demon jade asked grumpily as she crossed her arms over her front with a sliht attitude emitting from her.

"valmont has gone to tokyo" we think he maybe releasing a demon there, uncle will be waiting by the phone for when we find out which demon we are facing so he can start making the chi spell, so you coming, i will need you to get me there the jet needs repairs and you'll be able to work out which demon we are facing and where the portal is" said jackie to which demon jade just bowed her head and jackie then left her room to finish packing, after he left human jade took control, she had heard what was going on and rushed to grab the potion, she remembered she had homework that needed to be finished so she poured some of the dust on her and in minutes they're was too of her.

"okay you stay here and finish our homework and i'll help seal that demon goodbye and thankyou" jade yelled with barely taking a breath before she ran out of her room and her demon side took over again and her and jackie used became shadows and were sped off at shadow speed towards tokyo, japan.

a few minutes after arrival...

jackie saw the dark hand were approaching in the street and were about to pass and see them so he pulled jade back and picked up 2 newspapers and passed one to her and they both hid themselves with it, however, all they were doing was staying out of sight, they never expected to hear the riddle which told of where the portal could be found, still though, they also heard ratso's idea of where the portal could be and so sneekily followed them to the roof of a biulding, they then saw the box. "jade can you grab the box?" jackie whispered to his neice thinking while he dealt with the dark hand jade could sneek away with the box and meet up at there hotel, that captain black booked for while they were they're.

"no...just like shendu i can not touch good magic, or did you forget i'm the shadow demon" demon jade partly whispered and hissed at jackie, he was unsure which it was, do to demon jade's demonic voice "but we can still fight them and i'm sure they can't keep the box away from us for very long" jade added in the same sone and voice as before, they both then nodded and jade took her demon form and they both jumped out of where they were hidden and charged towards the dark hand, who instantly got ready for battle. however, to everyones surprise they were suddely shot at and went flying to there right, everyone the turned to see where the shot had come from everyone then gasped and their jaws dropped once they'd seen who had attacked the dark hand, it was jade but jade was still next to jackie, jade then quickly explained what her human side had done, everyoen then understood, jade's clone had used the power she had mimiced from the dragon talisman, the dark hand then jumped onto the arm of the moving billboard hoping that a portal would, open, however, when none came the two jades and jackie jump kicked them onto the far side of the arm, however, as soon as they landed they fell through the roof of the toy store, they were above, everyone hit the ground hard, the drk hand quickly ran off with the box while jade and jackie were still recovering, jade's head then filled with images, she had fallen on her head when they fell through the roof, she saw what tokyo was millenia ago, she saw a green demon, the size of a mountain rule over the people that lived there, jade was then pulled out of her dream like state by her uncle and when she turned to jackie she understood, "jackie, the demon, it's the mountain demon" jade yelled at him as they were getting back to their feet.

"are you sure jade, how do you know?" jackie asked

"i had a vision when i hit the ground, one minute...no it wasn't just a vision...it was a...surpressed memory" jade said with realization, she knew that she (demon side) had lived for centries like the other demons had, but what she didn't know was, why she couldn't...wouldn't remember her past, could have really been that bad, he thoughts were interrupted by the sound of jackie on the phone to uncle telling him that they were dealing with the mountain demon, jackie then took both jades back to the hotel and told them to try and figure out the riddle, in the meantime he was going to take a shower, the two jades started thinking as hard as they could about the riddle, but were soon interrupted by a third jade, her clone had made her own clone. jackie then came out to see three jade's and he let out a yelp and then the 3 jade's turned into 5, the original jade instantly tried to calm him down so took him to the window and then he realized where the demon portal was, the riddle was telling them to follow the river, jackie then instructed the clone jade's to go get uncle from the aireport and meet them there, after which jade and jackie followed the river, unaware they were been followed by the dark hand.

arrival...

once they arrived jackie instantly started searching for any sign of the demon portal and jade began to feel strange and fell to all fours, she then told jackie she had to rest, she knew how important this was and she knew if jackie thought something was wrong he leave the portal to help her, they then saw the panku box flying to where a lock the box would fit in to had been made, jackie instantly dived and grabbed the box and stopped it from reaching the lock.

jade then began to glow, the same glow that the pankubox was glowing, and jackie had noticed and he couldn't do anything, because as soon as he noticed jade glowing a beam shot out of her and jackie could tell she was trying to stop it, the beam then struck where the pankubox was heading and there opened the demon portal for the mountain demon which soon emerged "bad day" muttered jackie when the demon emerged from it's portal and had been introduced by shendu, the mountain demon instantly began to attack jackie, she was ignoring the girl as she was nearly out cold, jade then shot shadow beams at po kong, they singed her but that was it, jade had become too weak from opening the portal to fight the demon, she then collapsed from exaution and the mountain demon went back after jackie, she caught him when he attempted to dive down a well, she was then then about to divoure him when, the big wooden gates opened and everyone turned to see an endless army of jades then po kong dropped jackie and turned to the army and planned on divouring them all, not realising who and what they were, then suddenly the endless army of jades took on their demon form and caused po kong to rise to her full height and take a step backward.

"no...you can't be alive and after all this time" said the demon her voice filled with...not fear but...shock as if she knew jade, she was then covered by a shadow as the original divved out through her and face front and saw the how shocked she was especially when jade took on her demon form and combined it with the mountain demon and fire demon (she had chose to remain her normal size) the army of demons then attacked and held po kong down and the original jade summoned a shadow shield around shendu and the dark hand, torhu and uncle then came through the gates and cast the chi spell and sealed po kong away once again, during the spell jade had been hit with the panku box and was knocked down and took her human form and only had enough conscience to hold onto the ground so not be sucked in, her shield then went down which had surrounded the dark hand, finn then grabbed the box and the dark hand took off. the mountain demon's portal then closed and jackie stared at the endless army of jade, jade's demon form then scrambled up and created a shadow vile in her hand which soon materalized and was seen to be a purple potion, she jugged it down and instantly absorbed all her clones and regained her strength.

she then turned to everyone "potion which stopped the cloning process and i simply used the tiger talisman power to absorb them and restore balance to the world" demon jade then explained, jacke then said that human jade was grounded for that spell, everyone then got on a flight and headed back to section 13.

 


	17. Wind Demon

Shendu glared at where the latest the directions to the next demons portal, for Xiao fung the wind demon, it had appeared that the latest portal was in the highest security prison of the modern world "it would appear that we must allow ourselves to be taken prisoner if we are to free xiao fung we musn't try to sneek in which would take months when we could be in there within a day and be able to free the demon of the wind" shendu the smirked as he proposed a plan to which get into the prison and release the wind demon from within.

meanwhile...

at section 13 captian black was briefing jackie at the fact all dark hand matters had been reassigned to section 12 after he tried to convince his superiours that the magic dragon was back from the dead, that wasn't all though there had been a sighting of the dark hand close to a local bank and that jackie was to join him with section 13 agents to aprehend the dark hand and prevent him from opening another demon portal. it was then that jade tried to come along.

"no jade you stay here, we can't risk you opening the portal like you did before" said jackie which stopped jade in her tracks, her eyes wide at what was just said, jackie then left with section 13 to aprehend the dark hand, jade then followed them while hiding in the shadow of one of the veicles, when they stopped and rushed inside the bank, jade then rose from the veicles shadow and her eyes turned red (not full on demon though) and she took a whiff and smelled no portal. she then thought why would the dark hand come here if there was no demon portal to open, she then saw the dark hand been forced out of the bank while in hang cuffs, jade saw shendu in valmonts eyes and as he brushed againsther as he passed jade then got another vision of a toad like demon ruling over a vast and ancient empire, his subjects fearing him, however, then she saw something that really confused her, she saw her demon form stood next to this toad like demon and listening to him, he was teaching her his ways, but why was she there, why was she listening and why wasn't she fighting for these peoples freedpm, before any of here questions were answered the vision ended and she was back to reality. she then joined into the shadow of the police car as the dark hand was transported to court, followed by jackie and section 13.

after court...

the dark hand were been sent to the prison which they knew contained the wind demons portal, however, what they didn't know was jade had merged with shendu's shadow and entered his body she then dived into shendu's memorys do that she could find the location of the portal, already knowing what jackie planned to do as she had heard him and captian black talking when they took off to section 13 and the dark hand were been taken to prison, she thought if she could learn the location of the portal she would be able to give the information to jackie and hopfully get uncle to mix up a chi spell for this new demon.

memories...

jade floated in something similair to her astral form above what appeard to be ancient china, _this must be when shendu was ruling china_ jade thought to herslef and was about to leave for the next memory so that she could complete her mission, when she heard a baby's cry, not one of fear but one of crankiness, she followed the sound and floated into shendu's palace and saw the giant dragon in its physical form and it was holding a child caringly, with loving eyes which she saw as new trate in the demon she then took another look at the child and saw it was a demon child, jade then reconised the facial features of the child and gasped, it was then she sensed the presence of another, viewing this, she turned to see the spiritual form of shendu, watching the events with eyes of regret and sorrow which did surprise jade and i mean REALLY surprised, she could even see spiritual tears in his eyes, the spirit then turned to jade.

_you see now don't you...why i was so eager to release you by trapping and sealing away your human side and why i knew so much about you...i hoped you would join me and rule at my side and help me release my brothers and sisters, after all they taught you everything you knew, only a ninth immortal came after you after you witnessed my becoming of a statue, you were found sitting on your bed crying and the ninth immortal was surprised by this and felt pitty for you so he gave you another chance at a so called better life by wiping your memories of your past and me and then you were sealed within the ninth immortal but lay dormened until you were ready to awaken which you did within this human_ said shendu his voice becoming fierce at speaking of the ninth immortal, the scenery had been changing while shendu had been explaining and filling in some of jades blank gaps in her memory and it showed her the events of which he spoke.

_this can't be..._ jade couldn't beleive what she was seeing before her, she was shendus daughter, before shendu could say anymore jade left his memories

reality...

forgetting all about her mission and went into finns shadow so that shendu couldn't find her, within his shadow sh began to contemplate what she had just seen and heard, she was the daughter of shendu and from what she saw she at a time was just as evil and dark as him if not worse.

prison...

valmont was in a foul mood at this time and was speaking with the dark hand completely unaware of jades current presence, it was then a new figure appeared before the dark hand and went by the name of chance jackson, and almost instantly got into a game of catch with ratso, meanwhile jade slithered into valmonts shadow and contacted shendu.

_father i have decided to help you, but only when i beleive that the time is right and when it is i shall release all seven of the other demons that are currently imprisoned in the demon neather world which i have learnt to be located in the panku box and don't worry father i shall free your brothers and sisters, my uncles and aunts from the limbo like prison of which they are inprisoned in until then fahter._ jade then left her father who had agreed to her conditions of her helping him.

she then emerged from valmont to see that they were on kitchen dutie, it was then chance jackson arrived and after which came the supplies and jade knew instantly which one contanied the panku box, jade then dove into her own mind suspicouse of why she hadn't heard from her human side, she then found the human part of her sleeping and from what she could sense she had been asleep all day, she guessed it was do to her using soamany talisman powers and magic of late and so many early mornings spent getting ready for school. she then emerged from her mind and saw her father been escorted to solitary causing her to role her shadow eyes, she then saw chance jackson run off with the panku box followed by the dark hand close behind him, she then slithered after them with shadow speed and found herself in a laundry room with an active panku box, she then became physical again and realised that the panku box ability she had mimiced didn't activate while she was in her shadow form, jade then took her demon form and combined it with her fathers she had mimiced and got ready to make it appear she was still on the side of good, knowing who chance jackson really was, she just chose to keep that information from her father as she needed to hld up her cover, the portal then opened and out came the toad like demon from her vision, the wind demon she then shadowed her hands and grabbed the demon and mimiced his power only to be blown into a wall by the demon and so she pretended to be unconciouse but winked at jackie first so that he didn't freak out that she had been hurt, the dark hand, chance and the wind demon in a human form left to go find valmont and shendu, and jade then followed soon after, in her shadow form which allowed to catch up to the them in seconds and no one even realised it, however, something else the dark hand failed to notice was jackie using a small com link in his ear to tell section 13 that they were dealing with the wind demon.

a door then opened to reveal a big hold in the floor and within the hole was shendu and a network of tunnels that finn had been going on about all day, everyine the jumped down the hole, however, jackies fake face got caught on a loose bit of rock and caused it to come off and the dark hand instantly noticed and so the wind demon blew him down one of the tunnels unaware that it led out of the tunnel which was where jackie met uncle and tohru with the chi spell along with a few talismans.

the group then began down one of the tunnels, completely unaware of tha shadow that followed them, except for shendu that it. uncle then came out from around the corner of a tunnel and began chanting the chi spell, the wind demon the blew the chi spell down another tunnel which uncle chased after with the rabbit talisman, but hadn't noticed that the wind demons breath stopped him from getting within range which was when tohru acted as a human wind sheild and jade came from the shadows and merged her current demon form with that of the wind demons and countered by blowing her own hurricane winds back at him while also adding a little fire to it and they were a standoff which was uncle used as he distraction as he chanted the chi spell and passed the fan to jackie and gave him instructions of how to use uit and eventually the chi spell caused the wind demon to be sent back through his portal which was when the dark hand took off down another tunnel while everyone was distracted by the banishing of the wind demon and soon found their way out, jackie then began telling jade off for acting so rash and restless when facing the winf demon.

later on...

shendu was currently telling the other demons of their inside man so to speak and they were especially pleased, knowing that their was someone helping them from the inside but becam shocked when they found out who it was, the shadow demon, shendu's long lost daughter that had been expected to have died which was when the mountain demon admitted that she saw a resemblance of the shadow demon to that demon army that defeated her, the only problem was that she took such a beating it was all a bit fuzzy which was why she didn't mention it earlier, when she was first rebanished back to this demon limbo.

 


	18. Thunder Demon

Jackie was 'training' one of section 13's agents, captain black then entered the room just in time to see Jackie get hit to the ground. "okay…just work on that form while I confer with captain black…why don't you spar with someone else for a while" Jackie suggested while holding his gut and stumbling over to captain black. Jade then approached the agent and bowed as they began to spar.

"sorry for the hard knocks Jackie, but I had to find someway to explain your presence to my superiors"

"did you put me down as personal trainer or punching bag" Jackie joked

Then sounds of jade's karate screams reached Jackie's ears, he then spun around expecting to see jade on the floor but was surprised to see the agent on the floor. "jade I told you no demon powers when sparring" Jackie scolded.

"didn't use demon powers, besides my demon side is still asleep" jade responded, her pupils and the ring around her pupils (A/N can't remember the technical name for it) then flashed demons red before fading back to the human colour, jade then rubbed her eyes and gave everyone a drowsy look "what with all the racket…'yawn' what does it take for a demon to get a little sleep around here" demon jade then turned to see the downed agent and only closed her eyes and shook her head.

meanwhile...

valmont was arguing with shendu about his new change in wardrobe while most of the dark hand brought in an ancient, wooden artifact while ratso tried to reveal the location of the next portal with panku box. "now throw that retched thing into the furnace we could use some fire wood" valmont said as the dark hand stopped, while holding the big wooden artifact.

"don't you dare that is a thousand year old air-loom (not sure on spelling)" shendu roared causing the dark hand to flinch and drop the wooden artifact with a loud bang which only earned them more of shendu's wrath, that is until ratso unlocked the location of the thunder demon Tchang Zu, chow then began recording the map which revealed the location of the portal which would have gone better if they remembered to have put more than 2 minutes of tape in it. when shendu heard this and when he did...well lets just say chow really did have a hot seat.

meanwhile...

jade's demon side had began to sense the activation of the panku box, she hadn't noticed before due to her been preoccupied but now she could sense it and she knew it was time for a new portal to be opened she just didn't know where, she had told her father her plan to free all the demons at once but couldn't risk anymore communication, she had even gone to extremes in her mind and berried her plan deep in her own subconscious so her human side wouldn't find it.

she then heard Jackie and captain black talking, demon jade's astral form then appeared next to human jade and allowed them both to hear what they were saying and soon learned where the dark hand was heading and where the next demon portal was, Hollywood.

"Jackie please let me go my favorite and most coolest celebrity is going to be doing a foot print ceremony this weekend" human jade pleaded as she ran up to Jackie and hugged while giving him her puppy dog eyes which eventually bought him over, then again he didn't really have a say in this with Jade's shadow powers she could just merge with his shadow and be stowaway anyway.

"what have i told you about ease dropping jade...'sigh but still you can come but you mustn't get in the way thanks to your demon side shadowing the panku box when you two tried to nab it she will only open the portal and release the demon even of i do manage to get hold of the panku box" Jackie said to her jade agreed, just so she could go, her demon side had already found a loop hole in what Jackie had said he had only been talking to the human side and instead of saying something that meant the both of the he said 'you' meaning he only meant the human side.

Hollywood...

Jackie gave jade a map and told tohru to keep an eye on her and take her to see the sights while he focused on the dark-hand and the location of the next demon portal and finding out which demon it was, however, what no one noticed, not even jade was that jade's demon side had activated the power of the tiger talisman and stepped out of jade's back before sinking into a shadow and began searching the city in shadow form for the dark hand knowing they'd be close to finding the demon portal.

an hour later...

jade saw the dark-hand across the road so slithered into an alleyway and rose from the shadowy floor and observed their mindless wondering as they tried to use the thousand year old map to locate the portal, jade then noticed something on her hand, she then looked at her left hand and saw a red symbol engraved into the palm of her hand that looked a lot like half the tiger talisman in fact it was an exact replica of the talisman, jade then gritted her teeth knowing undoubtedly her human side would have the same mark n her hand until they merged again which could cause some big problems for her if her human side noticed it and told one of the adults or if one of the adults saw it, she would have a lot of explaining to do which could give her away, jade then clenched her fist and used her shadow speed by becoming a 3d shadow and ran across the street with speed that rivaled that of the speed of light and stopped just behind the dark hand and took on human form again as she watched the dark hand look at the map while scratching their heads in confusion.

jade then tapped Ratso's right shoulder and when he looked over he went wide eyed and yelped before stepping backwards, nearly slipping in the process, the other members then saw what got ratso in such a state and almost mimicked his actions down to every drop of sweat that struck the ground, jade then grabbed the map from their grasp and took on her shadow form and sunk on to the pavement and left at shadow leaving the dark-hand grasping at the hard cold ground before they started running after her, jade then rose outside a film studio where she showed Jackie the map, after glaring at jade and a scolding her compared the ancient map with his map and eventually saw that the portal was at the film studio he was at, now all he needed was to know which demon it was, it was then the dark hand ran round the corner with one angry shendu leading them.

shendu then let out a breath of fire at them both, jade then smirked before shadowing Jackie and entering the film studio she then released him and almost strait after they entered shendu burnt through the door and some of the wall along with it shendu then began to fight Jackie while the dark hand began to attack jade only to be shot through the wall via shadow blasts, the last thing they saw before gong through several buildings was jade with demonic red eyes as she held up her arm and shot a beam of darkness at them. jade then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she began to glow green like she did before when near the demon portals, she then hovered off the ground and her hand involuntarily pointed towards a door prob and fired a beam of green energy which struck the prop and opened the demon portal, the blue and angry thunder demon then stepped through and into their world. jade then became a 3d shadow again and dived into the thunder demon through the front and absorbed his powers before shooting out of the demon and merged her own demon form with that of the thunder demon's that she had just absorbed and began launching lightening at the thunder demon which hit it's target throwing him through the brick wall, afterwards a battle of lightening and thunder took place eventually leading to Jackie getting a shock, jade then took her shadow form and slithered under the rubble that had piled on top of him, the dark hand and the thunder demon then took this chance to leave not wanting to face the shadow demon. jade then found that Jackie had managed to get into a rubber suit just before the lightening struck him which decreased the damages, however, his hair was still standing on end and he was smoking, he just looked frazzled, jade then used the healing horse power she had from absorbing the power of the horse talisman to heal all of Jackie's wounds.

Jackie then got out his phone and rang uncle to tell him that it was the thunder demon that had been set free and they were going to need the chi spell and quick, jade then took her shadow form and merged with Jackie and then they both slithered on the ground following jade's senses to locate and follow the thunder demon at shadow speed.

about 10 minutes later at the foot print ceremony...

jade and Jackie then arose from the ground and saw the thunder demon attempting to scare people off with his lightening only they weren't afraid of the thunder demon as they thought the thunder demon was just entertainment. jade and Jackie then met up with uncle who had just arrived with tohru in a cab with jade's human side, uncle then began to mix the chi spell ingredients.

"brother you must stop him if that old man completes that chi spell you shall be sent back into limbo within that cursed box" shendu growled, the dark-hand then began running towards uncle only to be stopped by tohru, however, it was then the thunder demon took heed of his brothers warning and began to head towards uncle readying himself to use all his power and annihilate uncle once and for all.

demon jade saw what was about to happen, no one had noticed her since she hid in a shadow so not to get busted for her tiger talisman stunt but now she arose from the shadow in which she hid and dived into her human side from the front and re-merged with her human side. "strange now that i've re-merged with my human side i feel stronger i guess even though the tiger talisman separates the yin from the yang the human from the demon it appears that it dilutes my powers and my human side has some of my powers even though it's only a mere fraction compared to mine and it seems she gives me strength, I'll have to remember that" jade whispered to herself shocked. jade then headed to the thunder demon as she merged her demon form with that of shendu's and the thunder demon's the form she had absorbed from fighting them. jade then launches balls of combustion at the thunder demon (dragon talisman) before letting out a huge and powerful breath of fire from her fang filled mouth (fire demon powers) forcing back the thunder demon who countered by throwing lightening at jade who simply absorbed it, the lightening she absorbed then caused her to become stronger (thunder demon power, absorbing lightening), jade then launched beams of shadow from her clawed hand striking the thunder demon's chest sending him flying backwards and into the studio before falling to the ground leaving imprints of him about a foot deep in the ground and the wall.

jade then sensed the chi spell was ready and being cast right at that moment, jade then melted down into a shadow and went next to her uncles so not to be accidentally caught in the chi spell, jade then arose from the ground but instead of been a giant mixture demon made from shadow, fire and the thunder demons she was in her own demon form, she then saw shendu and the dark-hand about to attack again, so jade launched a beam of shadow from her hand, sending them through the wall of the studio and on to abandoned movie set.

uncle then casts the chi spell and sealed the thunder demon away once again, shendu and the dark-hand then saw this, shendu then smirked as he thought to himself 'now we're one step closer to freeing all my brothers and sisters' before vanishing along with the dark hand in a puff of smoke.

jade then took on shadow form and merged with uncle, tohru and Jackie and headed back to uncle's shop at shadow speed where uncle instantly began researching what the next demon was going to be.

 


	19. Shadows VS Darker Shadows

Jade's demon side had separated herself from her human side once again thanks to the power of the Tiger Talisman. She had heard her uncles might have found a way to put an end to the demon portals and she needed to find out if what they were planning was possible, since she needed the portals to be sealed properly for her plan to be a success.

The Shadow Demon then hid into one of the books in the back of Uncle's shop, where she would wait her uncle's return while her human side was at school, no doubt trying to prove that uncle Jackie was worked for a secret organization fighting gangs and demons.

Hours Later…

Jackie came in, slightly bruised as usual, carrying an ancient red book beneath his right arm, he then headed strait for Uncle's study to study the new tome with Uncle to see if the book written by the eight immortals also holds the secret to defeating them, neither of them aware that the Shadow Demon was slithering towards the book, blending in with the shadows of any and all items placed on the desk until she joined with the ancient tome.

She then began absorbing all the information within it and was surprised by what she found in the tome that referred to her, she then grew confused when the name 'Luna' kept popping up, yet the tome didn't tell her who she was just that she protected her.

She then left the tome and slid under the desk and down to the floor before slithering out of the study and heading to her room, not knowing what trouble her human side was about to get into.

Once in her room she regained her physical form, however, her skin was a pale blue and her irises were red, she then called upon the shadowkahn, several appeared in the room before her, all bowing down on one knee before her.

"Bring me some texts that will tell me who Luna is" Dark Jade commanded, her voice becoming more demonic, cursing inside that she didn't know much about her past. The shadowkahn then took her leave, before returning minutes later, they then bowed on one knee, the one in front of the others then presented her with a ancient, dusty blue tome.

Dark Jade then took the tome from the shadowkahn's hands and opened it up and began to read about the one known as Luna. She could sense it had the knowledge she desired contained in its pages, the shadowkahn then fled into the shadows once their queen dismissed them, she then hid beneath her bed so not to be discovered, which was the last thing she wanted, especially since the others had no idea she could separate herself from her human side and would no doubt question her motive and would cause her too much trouble. Jade then began to read and as she read the ancient texts she learnt that Luna was a Japanese Demoness who married a Japanese demon by the name Tarakudo, thus gaining his powers over the shadows, however, when the demon and his generals were sealed in Oni Masks, she managed to escape and fled to China where she lives in peace in an ancient temple, using her powers over the shadows she created her own breed of shadowkahn and used them to scare away any intruder who dared enter her temple.

And those who weren't scared away faced her wrath. However, soon she was confronted by a powerful Chinese demon who wanted her power and he went by the name of Shendu. However, he was unable to obtain her powers by force, his shadowkahn army became powerless against her and her power was too much for his other minions and rivalled his own and so decided to get to know the demon and married her in order to obtain her powers even though he could only obtain half the amount power she possessed. The fire demon continued to scheme ways to become more powerful and to obtain more of his partners abilities, however, something didn't go to plan.

What the book said next shocked Dark Jade as it stated that the Luna then gave birth to young, healthy baby demon. Jade was then surprised that the last few pages of the book were torn out, leaving her to wonder what happened to Luna…her mother.

Jade then thought back to what she remembered about her demonic past and cursed at the face that she couldn't remember anything about her mother at all. By this point Dark Jade had been reading for a good few hours, so long that it was nearly the next day, so she decided to get some rest.

The Next Day…

The Shadow Demon awoke late afternoon and took on her shadow form and slithered out from under the bed and down the stairs, just in time to over hear Jackie on the phone to Captain Black talking about her human side going ninja and taking over section 13. Dark Jade then began to focus on her human side, using a small telepathic link between them to see if her human side was in danger. She surprised to sense only darkness and that it was even darker than her own and that her power was only growing.

She then took on her physical form again. "I'll deal with her" she stated, getting everyone's attention.

"What? Jade, but how?" Jackie stuttered.

"Tiger Talisman, got fed up of school and stayed home to catch up on some sleep" Dark Jade replied, which wasn't a total lie.

"Oh…that's right you absorbed the powers of all the talismans" Jackie stated, Dark Jade then smirked before her and Jackie took their leave and headed for the entrance to section 13 and once there Jackie then disguised himself as one of the shadowkahn that filled section 13. Jackie then went ahead with his plan to use a potion to remove a tattoo that caused her to act this way, meanwhile, Dark Jade used her shadow form to get closer to her human side who was looking more like a demon than she was and was even sitting upon a throne with the red tome Jackie had acquired to put an end to the demon portals, even Shendu was there and Dark Jade could see he was only waiting for a chance to take back his book and regain control of 'his' shadowkahn, she then watched as Jackie attempted to administer the potion and fail when Shendu ratted him out to Jade.

Jade then commanded the Shadowkahn to destroy him only to be shocked when they didn't obey "What are you doing I am your queen now obey me!" she roared.

"No I'm their queen" Dark Jade corrected as she took her physical form and stepped into the light.

"What!" Jade screeched.

"Surprise, now lets see who is stronger the phoney Queen Of The Shadowkahn or the Shadow Demon The True Queen Of The Shadowkahn" taunted the Shadow Demon as she took on a stance to take on her human side, who then leapt to her feet, the two Queens Of Darkness then approached each other slowly. Jade then fired an orb of dark magic at her demon counter part only to have it vaporized as the Shadow Demon fired a beam of Shadow magic at her human counter part, striking her and forcing her above he ground, against a pillar.

"You'll have to do better than that" Jade screeched as she struggled against the attack.

"I think no" the Shadow Demon replied before absorbing the dark magic that over loaded Jade's body and continued to do so until she had returned to normal, she then let her human side drop to the ground, Jackie then ran to Jade and used the spare potion uncle had provided him with to remove the tattoo before it could manifest itself again.

Dark Jade then destroyed the red tome to stop what happened to Jade from repeating, Shendu was about to scold his daughter when he caught sight of her eyes and thought better of it, he could see now wasn't the time to anger the Shadow Demon, who then merged with her human side to help her recover from the dark spell she was under Shendu then quickly retreated, escaping section 13 not wanting to have to bust his way out since doing so would only slow him down in his search of finding the location of the next demon portal as he needed his daughters help to free his demon brethren and he needed to do that before she remembered her past.

 


	20. Moon Demon

Shendu, wearing an ancient sorcerers robe, watched Ratso with a stern glare as he attempted to crack the puzzle box and reveal the location of the next demon portal. Minutes later the box activated and beamed a magical map onto the wall of the Dark Hand's hide out, revealing the location of the next demon portal.

"Okay someone check the warrantee on the box, according to that thing the portals half way to the moon" Chow stated sarcastically.

"Where else did you think Tso Lan the Moon Demon would be found" Shendu replied venom dripping in his voice.

"And how are we supposed to get to the moon?" Chow complained, hoping that Shendu would be merciful or perhaps allow them to skip this particular portal if they are unable to get to it.

"We could go to Florida and board a shuttle at N.A.S.A" Ratso pointed out, much to the Dark Hands dismay.

"Very well then there we shall go" Shendu stated.

"Oh why couldn't it of been the Earth Demon" moaned Chow as he took another look at the map the Panku Box was projecting.

A Couple Hours Later At Section 13…

Captain Black was informing Jackie that they had just got word that the Dark Hand were heading to Florida, neither of them knowing that Jade was merged with Jackie's shadow, thus hearing each and every word, Jackie was then taken to Florida by section 13s jet.

N.A.S.A…

Jackie easily spotted the Dark Hand and began to follow them, making his threw the large crowd that had assembled to watch the shuttle launch, however, while Jackie was making his way through the crowds the Dark Hand had boarded the shuttle and the shuttle was about to launch. Jackie began to climb up the inside of the shuttle, trying to get to the next section before the flames were lit, Jade could see that what he was attempting was nearly impossible, so she overshadowed him before taking on a shadow form and making their way to the inside of the shuttle where they waited in the shadows until they were in space.

Space…

Jade released her uncle and took on her human form "Jade what are you doing here…how?" Jackie asked.

"I was merged with your shadow and heard what you said to Captain Black so I thought I would tag along after all Uncle is always saying magic must defeat magic so demon must defeat demon" Jade replied, with a smug look.

"Oh great I guess you forgot that whenever you're near a demon portal you open it, aw well, just get into a space suit and try not to get into any trouble this time" Jackie said as he passed her a space suit before putting one on himself, he then phoned Captain Black and told him to tell Uncle to research a way to seal the Moon Demon before making his way through the shuttle, searching for the Dark Hand.

Jade then smirked as she took on her shadow form and slithered through the shuttle until she was right behind the Dark Hand and overheard them say that the shuttle had nearly intercepted with the portal belonging to the Moon Demon, meaning she would have to act fast to 'stop' the release of the Moon Demon.

Jade them took on her demon form "Give me the box mortal" Jade commanded in a demonic voice, the Dark Hand then span round and were surprised to see the Shadow Demon.

"How'd you…" Finn stuttered in absolute fear.

"Non of your business, all you need to know is that I'm going to take that box from you" Jade roared, Chow then smirked, remembering what Shendu had said about demons and good magic, he then stepped forward and pressed it against her forehead, just as the Shadow Demon took a step back, a green form of energy then surrounded her sapping her and her powers weakening her in the most painful way possible, she then fell to her knees, her demon form then shifted back into her human form before falling into unconsciousness.

"Be carful you fool or have you forgotten what she is and where we are?" Shendu yelled at his minions. It was then Jackie made himself known and attacked the Dark Hand and within minutes they were on the ground, he then grabbed the box, picked up Jade and ran from Shendu.

Jackie then stopped next to an airlock and tossed in the Panku Box, it was then Jade's eyes began to open slightly.

"Place me in there Jackie" Jade said weekly.

"What!" Jackie stated, shocked by what she had said.

"I need the darkness and the light of the moon…I need to…get my…strength back" Jade whispered, Jackie then remembered back to what Jade had told him the night he had first found out what she is, she became stronger under the full moon and that her powers derived from darkness, meaning this was the perfect place for Jade to recover from the harsh exposure to good magic. He then placed her in the airlock and hit the button releasing both her and the Panku Box into deep space. Jade instantly began to bask in the moon's light absorbing its power and the power from the darkest of darkness in the whole universe, space.

Shendu then had the Enforcers, who were back on their feet, to attack Jackie while he sent Hak Foo after the Panku Box and instructed him to stay away from the Shadow Demon.

Hak Foo began to enter the airlock, when he stopped, he could see what was happening outside the shuttle, the young girl had began to glow green and had a beam of energy firing out of her into deep space where a demon portal began to open, the resulting shockwaves causing it press against the space shuttle, making it easier for him to retrieve by simply going out for two seconds.

The Dark Hand then focused on finding a way back, just as Tohru came aboard with the chi spell without been noticed by the Dark Hand, he then prepared the spell for Jackie, while Uncle was on the speaker, talking him through it and ready to cast the chi spell at any moment.

Meanwhile outside the Moon Demon had noticed the Shadow Demon basking in the power she was receiving in deep space and knew if he didn't deal with her soon he would be sealed in the Demon Netherworld within that blasted box again, he then used his gravity power to bang her down upon the moon's surface, big mistake.

Jade now in her demon form again launched at the Moon Demon, merging with it and obtaining all its powers before shooting out of its back and blasting him with a beam of her shadow powers from behind causing him to fall to the ground, he then returned to his feet and returned to face her only to have himself slammed on the moon's surface by Jade's newly required gravity powers, which completely overwhelmed him due to Jade's power increase from the darkness in space and been so close to the moon's light, Jackie then came out wearing some sort of jetpack and cast the chi spell on the Moon Demon sealing it away once again, she then used her shadow powers to get her, Jackie and Tohru back to earth, the Shendu then used his teleportation magic to retreat to earth, glad that he was one step closer releasing all his brothers and sisters from the demon netherworld, created within the Panku Box, they retreated back to their layer so that they could focus on locating the next demon portal.

 


End file.
